


Touch Of Fear

by Itsyogirlbabycakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsyogirlbabycakes/pseuds/Itsyogirlbabycakes
Summary: Adhara Malfoy, the oldest child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The time before Harry Potter fought He-Who-Must-Not-Named, a time before Harry Potter was even a thing. A dark time of wickedness. This was her story, a tragedy, the saddest life she had to live. Living with the Malfoy's was not as perfect as people assumed. There were secrets, lies, betrayals no one dared to speak of.She was only a girl.TRIGGER WARNING-This book will contain mature themes such as rape, incest, sex, drugs, emotional abuse, domestic violence, and death!! If you are younger than 16, brace yourself, this story gets extremely dark fast.I do not own all the characters of this book. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling, anything other than that is my personal writing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this book the characters from J.K Rowling’s original dates will not be the same as mine. I have moved up the dates from when Harry Potter was born due to the weird age differences and timelines. 
> 
> Before you come at me saying this character wasn’t born in a specific year I added, this is my story! I decided to have the original character birth dates moved up a few years later than originally.

Before I begin, for those of you who are new, in my smut/imagine book, I wrote a chapter that inspired this story. I'll give you a brief description of what's going on. 

In the books and movies, Harry Potter was born in 1980, so was Draco. In this story, the boys won't be born until maybe 10 years later after Adhara, Voldemort is currently trying to gain power and this is how it all started. The death eaters and pure bloodlines. Adhara was born when Narcissa and Lucius were only 16, The year 1970. She turned 11 in 1981, starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you like this book, my tik tok is potterhead.princess if you're interested! 

Viewer Discretion Advised!  
This chapter mentions rape and incest, please click away if you don't want to read this, this book gets dark fast. 

1984

Adhara Malfoy, the most respected daughter of the pureblood families. No one messed with her, she was a Malfoy. Ambitious, Cunning, Wicked, just like her father. 

14, Adhara was 14. 

"Adhara dear, Someone is here to see you." Narcissa Malfoy walks in the room quietly. Adhara was asleep in her dark bedroom. Tired and exhausted from the events from before. 

"Again?" She whispered, shuddering at the thought of someone else violating her. 

Narcissa gave her a weak smile, "it's his wishes darling, now hurry on and get ready. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

Adhara sighed, rubbing her puffy eyes from the tears she wept earlier. It was common for the men of pureblood families to sleep with the daughters of other pureblood families, in this case, Adhara was forced to try and breed pureblood children because Voldemort despised anyone who wasn't pureblood. "A shame, that bastard himself isn't a pureblood." Adhara scoffed as she made her bed. There was no point when she was just gonna mess it up again. 

Adhara took a cold shower, shaving her legs and armpits, making sure every part of her was clean. She scrubbed and scrubbed her shoulders where the man had grabbed her so roughly leaving bruises, she tried to scrub the teeth marks off her neck until her skin turned bright red. It stung, everything stung, she had to do this with everyone until she was proven pregnant. For 4 days a week, thank god today was her last day. 

Narcissa was waiting for her downstairs at the marble kitchen table, trembling as her daughter walked down the stairs. She knew what would happen, she had to go through the same exact trauma as a teenager. It was terrifying. Some men didn't hold back, they were meant to finish, not to please the female. Meaning, anything to make the man cum. Anything. 

Adhara stood at the corner of the kitchen, gripping the coffee mug her mother gave her, so tight her knuckles turned white. Lucius approached them, another younger man came behind him, he looked terrified. 

"Adhara, this is Junie Black. Sirius Black's brother." Lucius grinned at Junie, he looked traumatized. Junie nodded awkwardly, "Its nice to meet you, Adhara-" Adhara barked out a laugh, "It's not, you're here to fuck me, come on, let's get this over." Junie was surprised by her sudden attitude. "Adhara," Lucius spoke sternly. Adhara groaned and waited for her father to pass her the bottle of liquid that made her fertile and lubed up. Adhara then grabbed Junie's arm and led him upstairs.

"Ok, what position do you want me in?" Adhara asked quietly as she undressed. Junie bit the inside of his cheek. "Um- I don't really know what to do..." Adhara's eyes widened. "Are you a virgin?" She exclaimed in disbelief. 

Junie shook his head. 

"No. I've just never been forced to-you know? I'm not used to doing things that I don't want to do." Junie looked away as Adhara took her pants off. 

"You don't have to-" 

"I do. Trust me, I don't want to do this just as much as you don't, it's what my father wants. He'll be in here in a minute to tell you what to do. Just hurry before he gets here, he won't be gentle." Adhara snatched her shirt off, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. 

Junie approached her, his palm reached for her cheek. Adhara slapped his hand away, 

"You can't touch me. We're only here to fuck and that's it. No special treatment." 

Junie nodded and began to undress. Adhara slid off her underwear, tossing them aside and bending over on the edge of the bed. Junie came up behind her, sliding his hand down her spine. "You can't touch me, if my father saw you, he'd kill you." Adhara gritted. 

There was a faint sound of a lock clicking, Adhara tensed up. Her father was in the room. 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it." Lucius snarled as he took a seat snapping a newspaper in his hand. He only sat there to supervise, he had rules, rules the men had to follow. After the last event where someone tried to force it in her arse, she needed stitches. Lucius would not let her get treated like a whore. 

"Ok..." Junie whispered. He grabbed Adhara's hips, just to slide himself inside her. Adhara whimpered silently as she felt him deep inside her. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to, guys were always there trying to impregnate her. 

Adhara distracted herself by thinking about other things. 

3rd year at Hogwarts, Oliver Wood shoved her down the moving stairs, resulting in her breaking her wrist and dislocating her shoulder. She hated him so much- 

"Pull her hair," Lucius chuckled. Adhara shook her head, "It's fine, it doesn't feel bad, he's doing fine-" Lucius snapped, "Shut up!" He growled making his way towards her. Adhara began to tremble, her nails gripped the sheets as she felt Junie get pulled out of her. Her father unbuckled his jeans, "I'm doing this out of love, I only want what's best for you. Once you're pregnant, this will all be over. Relax and let me show him how to do it right." Lucius clicked his tongue and pulled Adhara's hair back. 

Tears streamed down Adhara's face, her father never raped her as he did now. It was more painful than ever before. 

She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the horrid feeling of her vagina getting forcefully stretched.  
She cried as her father slammed himself inside her roughly. She dug her nails into the bedsheets, holding in her sobs. She wished she could distract herself but he was rough with her, extremely rough. 

3rd year, I fell off my broom, broke my rib and needed 6 stitches- 

Adhara thought to herself, hiding her pain from her father. This was normal, he was only doing this because she needed to breed a pureblood. Nothing else. 

After he finished inside her, he immediately left the room. Adhara was trembling in fear, she never got like this unless someone was actually hurting her. Adhara got up, making her way to her bathroom. She shuddered as she felt something drip down her thighs, assuming it was his dirty liquids, she disregarded it and walked off. 

It stung when she walked. Burned.

She almost forgot Junie was still in the room, but she heard muffled cries. Turning in his direction, Junie was seen on the floor holding his legs against his chest as he wept quietly. 

Adhara stared at him in confusion. 

"Junie? Are you okay?" Adhara reached out for him. Junie wiped his tears and looked up at her, gasping softly. 

Adhara raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Junie wiped the liquid that slid down her leg, 

"You're bleeding."


	2. Chapter 2

1984 

"I'm bleeding?" Adhara exclaimed running into the bathroom, blood was dripping down her legs, leaving a trail behind her. 

She shuddered as she sat on the toilet, her vagina was extremely sore and sensitive. 

Junie walked in, "Should i tell your mum? Do you need something-" Adhara shook her head, "No, I'm fine." 

"Just bring me a pad, there should be some under my sink." Junie nods, opening the little door. "Don't you think maybe, you should bathe?" Junie rubbed his chin. "I can't. I've got to wait atleast three minutes to let it all go in." Adhara felt sick to her stomach. 

"Junie, i think you should go." Adhara sighed. Narcissa Malfoy had entered the room searching for her daughter. "Are you finished?" She asked Junie but Adhara answered. "No, your husband did. Junie didn't get to do much," Narcissa's face filled with horror. "W-what?" Adhara gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, it's fine. It's just to get pregnant that's all. He got angry when Junie wasn't coming fast enough." Narcissa began to cry, "I'm so sorry, I wish it was easier but-" 

Adhara rolled her eyes, "I don't care, I'll live." Junie said goodbye and Narcissa led him out, leaving Adhara alone with her thoughts.

Adhara waited for three minutes, praying to god she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't imagine having to birth the son of her own father. Disgusting. 

School would be starting again tomorrow, she needed to brace herself. She had been on spring break. The year was almost over anyway, she just needed to get past this year and that was it.

The next morning, Adhara took a cold shower. Scrubbing off any remains of the sticky feeling she had between her thighs. Wincing as she stepped out of the shower, she forgot to clean up the blood from the floor last night. 

"Adhara! Come on, you've got classes!" Lucius shouted through the house. Adhara swallowed hard, she was terrified to face her father. "Coming!" She exclaimed, grabbing her bag and running down the stairs. Narcissa was sitting at the kitchen table, tea in her left hand, she looked exhausted. 

"Come on, Train leaves soon, we can't be late." Lucius grinned grabbing Adhara's shoulder. 

Flashbacks of last night flooded her mind. She wanted to vomit, maybe it was because her father raped her last night, or because she could be pregnant with his child. Both were horrible choices to choose from, she felt sick. 

Lucius didn't bring up the event from last night what do ever, he didn't say a word to her. 

"Now, you will take every class, no skipping, and you do not speak of the events of last night to anyone. The dark lord will be speaking to us after school ends, he wants to be involved in all the progress. Do you understand?" Adhara remained silent. 

Lucius threw his palm across her cheek. *Slap*  
"Answer me!" Adhara held her cheek as it stung like needles in her face. "Yes sir..." she shuddered.  
Lucius hummed and continued to drive.

Once they arrived at the train station, Lucius said his goodbye and left without another word. Adhara was greeted by Frankie Lovegood, A pureblood slytherin she met in year 1. Her closest friend, the only person who wasn't afraid of her. 

"Your father seems like he's in a mood again." Frankie shook her head. "Yeah. Things sorta escalated last night," Adhara didn't say anymore. Frankie knew what she was referring to, she was also involved in the same thing as her. 

"I'm sorry girl, are you pregnant?" Adhara shook her head, slumping down in her seat. She winced once te jeans she wore rubbed on her vagina roughy, "Fuck. That hurt," Frankie sighed, rubbing her arm. 

"I've made my list." Frankie grinned, Adhara smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper with names.  
The names of every man who's raped her. 

"Sadly, I wasn't able to write the recent one because he didn't tell me his name, he just went as the name, Kriter. I don't know who the bloody hell he is!" Frankie groaned, "He was tougher than the rest, he left this huge bruise on my hip, he had me bend over this uncomfortable couch and he just went at it." 

Adhara felt bad for Frankie, her family was much more strict on her, they didn't have rules. She's been brutally assaulted repeatedly but her parents are too scared to say anything. 

Adhara unfolded her paper, the names of all the people who hurt her were shown. 

Dylan Delacour  
Harold Henry  
Dave Johnson  
Ken Wood  
Gregory Longbottom  
Henry Diggory  
Jason Dumbledore  
Tom Riddle  
Freddie Abbott  
Anthony Black  
Jim Thomas  
Erick Finnegan 

Adhara was debating whether or not she would add Junie's name. He didn't seem to want to hurt her at all, was she going to add her fathers name? 

Yes. 

Lucius Malfoy 

Frankie looked over Adhara's paper, "How was he like? I had him once but he seemed so full of himself as if he knew what he was doing." Frankie had pointed to Tom Riddle. "That's literally Voldemort, he wasn't even gentle, he was an asshole. And he had a small ass d-" 

"Ladies," the sound of Bill Weasley's voice was heard. Such a gentleman but not for her. 

"Get lost Weasley," Frankie scoffed. Bill walked off with a smug look and Adhara continued to listen to Frankie. "Once we've birthed these children," Frankie held out her pinky finger. 

Adhara nodded, wrapping her finger around hers. "We will kill each and every one on this list." She grinned. 

When they arrived at school, Professor Dumbledore was talking about placing certain rules in the dormitories. 

"All because Stacy got pregnant in the Ravenclaw boys room they think we're all gonna get pregnant-" Frankie scoffed. Adhara bit her lip, a laugh almost escaped her mouth. Frankie looked over at her noticing the look she was giving her. 

Frankie started to giggle, "You bitch-" they laughed softly. 

"Ladies, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Professor Snape spoke sternly. Frankie stared at him for a second, a smirk forming in her pink lips. Adhara rolled her eyes as she already knew what would happen. 

"Actually yes," She began, standing up to wipe her skirt down. She stood proud and crossed her arms, "Not all of us are whores like Stacy, I do not wish to be pregnant. I think these rules are utterly ridiculous." The entire Slytherin table gasped, small giggles were heard from other tables. 

"Miss Lovegood! I think that's quite enough!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. Dumbledore was seen to be smirking, he himself thought it was funny. 

"As I was saying..." Dumbledore ignored Stacy's pleas and continued with his speech. Everyone laughed quietly, no one was offended except Stacy. It wasn't their fault she tried to sleep with the whole school. 

Frankie and Adhara went back into their common room, holding in their obnoxiously loud laughs. "We're so mean-" Frankie tittered as she skipped away into the dorm rooms. Adhara laid in her bed, wondering, Would she really kill her father if she had the chance? 

Was she capable of murder? 

Adhara grinned just thinking about her answer.

Yes.


	3. Chapter 3

1984 

The next morning, Adhara was awoken by Frankie's obnoxious alarm. She made it herself, it was hideous. 

"Ugh, turn it off!" Adhara groaned shoving her head beneath her pillow. "Oh get over yourself, It's only 8 AM." Frankie chuckled. "Only 8 my arse! I'm sick of waking up for school," Adhara huffed and forced herself to sit up. "Yeah? Well, I'm tired of waking up in general, piss off." Frankie smirked tossing Adhara her tie. "Whatever, Class doesn't even start until 9-" Adhara paused, swallowing hard. 

Frankie stared at her curiously, "Dude? You good?" Adhara scrunched her face up uncomfortably. "Uh yeah, I think I'm just-" Adhara's eyes widened, she gasped softly and rushed to the bathroom.   
Falling to the ground, she began to vomit into the toilet. 

Frankie ran after her. Landing on her knees, she instantly held Adhara's hair up while she puked. Frankie groaned, "Adhara, maybe you should go see Nurse Pomfrey." Adhara shook her head. "I don't know why I got sick, pregnancy symptoms don't appear until like days or weeks after sex," Adhara whispered hoping no one would hear. One thing about Frankie and Adhara was that when it came to secrets, the two were amazing at keeping it between them. "Someone's coming..." Adhara whispered trying to get up. Frankie pulled her down, placing her finger against her lips. 

Frankie let go of Adhara, slowly, she began to sign. A language the two learned years ago, it was their thing. 

If you are pregnant, who would be the father? Frankie signed. 

Adhara shrugged, Does it matter? All they need is for me to get knocked up with some filthy pureblood baby, then, we'll just get left behind. 

Frankie rolled her eyes, Girl, you're a Malfoy, your baby is going to be a fucking king or queen. Trust me, there is no way in hell you'll be thrown out like trash, you're royalty. 

Adhara smiled. Right, anyway, I'm famished, let's get some breakfast? 

Frankie beamed, Always! hurry up though, I don't want the Parkinson twins taking our seats again. 

Adhara chuckled. The Parkinson Twins, Delilah and Haily. Badass females, always getting in fights with the boys. They were the toughest girls in Slytherin house, everyone feared them. Adhara was the most feared because of her father, no one seemed to pay attention to the twins when Adhara was around. She was just that intimidating. 

"Do you think we can make a potion later?" Adhara asked nervously as she made her way down the table. Frankie nodded, "Only if I can add my special ingredient! Bailey Longbottom started his business again, I'm so excited!" Adhara rolled her eyes, "You mean muggle herb?" Frankie grinned, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside, there was a stash of green herb, the scent was strong. "Gross, put that away! I'm sure Snape will smell that from here,"   
"You're right, he's always got that stank face on him. Dramatic ass b-" Adhara covered Frankie's mouth quickly. Frankie hid the stash of muggle herb in her bra quickly, "Miss Malfoy, Miss Lovegood..." Severus Snape sneered. "Be mindful that I may not smell things from afar, but I can sure as hell hear things..." He gritted walking away dramatically. 

Adhara dropped her hands, Frankie bursts out in laughter. "Did you see his face!?" She giggled. Adhara chuckled, "I wonder what we have for breakfast today-" Adhara waited for the feast to begin. "Ladies, mind if I join?" Adhara glanced up to see- 

"J-Junie?" She stuttered, her eyes wide with shock. Junie stood in front of her, wearing a green tie, meaning, he was in Slytherin. He gave her a weak smile, Frankie sat by in surprise. "Holy mother of merlin, Adhara! He's literally a god-" She exclaimed. Adhara shoved her elbow into her stomach. Junie chuckled. 

"I wanted to talk to you, privately. If that's okay with your friend over here, I'm sure being emotionally damaged has made her very clingy and attached to you-" Frankie gasped, "Oh screw you! I thought you were nice." Frankie huffed crossing her arms. Adhara nodded, watching as Junie sat down in front of her, waiting for Frankie to get up and move. 

Frankie didn't get the cue, she was too busy eating her food. The silence broke when she looked up and saw Adhara and Junie staring at her. With a waffle in her mouth, she said, "Oh- I gotha m-moof?-" Junie picked at his chin awkwardly. Frankie glanced at Adhara, then Junie, then back at Adhara . "I thought I was your friend, fake ass friends I see," Frankie huffed and walked away. 

Adhara watched as Junie stabbed around his sausage. "Are you not going to eat?" Adhara asked. She noticed Junie wasn't himself. She didn't know him, but it was obvious something was bothering him. "Junie? I know we don't talk at all but if something is bothering y-" 

"I'm sorry-" Junie quivered, immediately hiding his face in his palms. Adhara felt her stomach turn. Sorry? He's sorry? For what? "S-sorry? What-Junie? What the hell are you going on about?" Adhara was quite concerned. "I'm sorry about l-last night, I didn't w-want to hurt y-you- If I had known your d-dad would do something like that-I-I should've stopped him- I c-could've-" Junie began to sob. 

Adhara felt sick. Nauseous. Upset. 

"No-No, Junie, It's okay- Look, I'm fine, happy, good. I know you didn't want to do that either, I understand. There's no need to apologize-" Junie grabbed Adhara hand, his hand was freezing. "Please-Please, if there is anything I can do, anything at all-" Junie wept. 

Adhara chuckled softly, "Ju-Junie, listen to me, I am fine. No damage was done, I promise. You didn't hurt me, I'm okay." She tried to reassure him. The poor guy looked like he had gotten no sleep. 

"I could've stopped your father-If only I had just finished faster-" Junie rambled making Adhara smile, "No, Junie. You were not the problem, do not blame yourself, please. Everything is fine, I am fine." Adhara held his hand tightly, he wouldn't stop crying. Everyone was giving her weird stares, the rumours that would be passed around were something she did not look forward. 

After breakfast, Junie had finally eaten some food, he felt so guilty. He told himself he didn't deserve anything well after what he did. He would hold that grudge against him for the rest of his life, he wished he could've stopped Lucius Malfoy from raping her, he didn't. And that's what he'd have to live with forever. 

Adhara didn't tell Frankie about Junie. She didn't seem to care anyway, she was angry because Snape gave her detention for calling Dumbledore, Dumblewhore. Adhara wondered where the hell Frankie was from because it was sure as hell, she wasn't from this planet. 

"He's being dramatic, detention with that old hag! Bye!" Frankie huffed, she apparated away to her class. Adhara didn't have any interesting classes, except for the dark arts or potions. Surprisingly, her favourite class was potions. Something about Severus Snape comforted her. 

Although after the events from this morning, Adhara already knew, today would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer Discretion Advised! (Mentions of self-harm)

1984

Adhara felt sick. It was horrible, she had painful headaches throughout the day. 

Potions were her last class, finally, a class she was genuinely interested in. 

Severus Snape kept eyeing her down as if he knew what she was feeling. 

Adhara couldn't explain it. The way he made her feel, wasn't sexual or any attraction to the man but a sense of comfort and safety. It's like her mind and soul knew she was protected by him. A guardian angel. 

Adhara scoffed and proceeded with her potion. 

Severus Snape approached her slowly, he seemed cautious about the students around her. 

"Malfoy, Are you feeling alright? You look pale," Snape whispered. He brought his hand on the palm of her back, Adhara didn't flinch. It's like her body knew she was safe from harm. 

"I'm fine," Adhara lied holding back her tears that wanted to stream down her cheek. Her father's words echoed in her head, you do not speak of the events of last night, she wanted to tell him, explain how horrible she was being treated. If Lucius found out she was the one who told him, he'd kill her himself. 

"You aren't. Is there anything you need? Prenatal vitamins maybe?-" Adhara let out an utter gasp. Her eyes widening at his request. Severus saw the horror on her face and quickly said, "I-" Adhara trembled as she mixed the liquids in her cauldron. 

"Bold of you to assume I'm pregnant," Adhara gritted, squeezing her quill so tight it snapped in half. 

Severus chuckled, "I'm aware you're trying..." And he walked off. Adhara's breath hitched, he knew? 

He knows about her prophecy and he didn't help her? 

All the trauma she endured, all the filthy men who slid in and out of her like a train, he knew about her being repeatedly raped and isn't trying to help her... 

Adhara couldn't hold it in, "I'm sorry-" she cried and ran out into the bathroom. 

Moaning Mrytle was weeping as she entered. "Who's there!? Are you here to make fun of me too?!" She hollered angrily. Adhara ignored her and ran into the toilet. 

She coughed and coughed everything up until it was all gone. She had a massive headache, she did not want to be pregnant but it was better than being raped by her dad again. 

"You didn't answer my question," Myrtle huffed. "I don't have to answer to you," Adhara said coldly. 

"Ah, you must be a Malfoy, I recognize that attitude anywhere. I met your father once," Moaning Myrtle sneered floating over the stall Adhara was kneeled in. 

Adhara chuckled, "Yeah? Was he always a bastard, that git?" Myrtle barked out a laugh. "Yes. He always was, I would've lost my virginity to him if I was could, a shame. Anyone would want to get with this," Myrtle giggled as she ran her hand across her body. 

Adhara stared at her, "What would you do if you were pregnant?..." 

Myrtle stared at her carefully, then she realized. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. 

"Holy- Are you!?" Adhara groaned. "No! I was just asking." 

"You liar! Who's the father?! Don't tell me it's Bill Weasley? Oh, that gorgeous hunk of meat-" Myrtle paused, she noticed Adhara was crying. 

Myrtle floated lowered herself towards Adhara.   
She cupped her face in her hands. An utter gasp leaving her lips, "What is it?" Adhara whispered anxiously. Myrtle began to sob, she wished Adhara could feel what she felt, the faint sounds of thumping against her skin. 

"You're pregnant." 

Adhara felt her heart sink, she began to tremble. Myrtle wasn't helping, her sobs were only giving Adhara more reason to cry. 

"I'm s-sorry, I can't imagine what it's like for you. If there is anything you need-" Adhara disregarded her and immediately began to vomit. Tears and puke were not a good mix. 

Her throat stung of acid and her head was pounding. Myrtle was trying to help her but failed, she wouldn't stop crying. 

"Why are you crying!? You aren't the one having her father's child!" Adhara sobbed.

The stall door opened, revealing a stressed Frankie. "Jesus Christ! I was looking for you, what the hell happened?" Frankie kneeled down, wiping Adhara's mouth with her sleeve. She tugged on her wrist, snapping a rubber band. Frankie struggled with self-harm. 

The first time she was raped, she was 4, it continued on from there. When you live with death eaters and vile people, you've grown to learn that there isn't much to expect. Everyone is evil, including the people you'd never expect. Frankie had a habit of grabbing her father's razor and slicing into her thighs or wrists. She's tried to stop, little by little she's improving. 

"Frankie, I'm pregnant." Adhara quivered. Frankie froze, her face filled with horror. Myrtle floated away in tears. 

"W-wait what? You are? Like y-you're legit pregnant?-" Frankie slapped her hand over her mouth in shock. 

"I am, Myrtle touched me and she just knew, it just happened-" Adhara wept. Frankie stayed calm, she took a few breaths.   
"Okay," Frankie began, her voice shaky. "We have two options, one, you keep this baby and continue with the dark lord's wishes. Two, we figure out a spell, we cast it, boom, fetus deletus-" Adhara exclaimed, "I can't abort it! My father will kill me-" 

"This man has violated you, you've only got 9 months before this child is born-" 

"7 months," Myrtle spoke across the bathroom. 

Frankie glanced over, "What?" Myrtle sighed and flew over. "She's got 7 months, I should've mentioned it earlier but you're almost 2 months along." Adhara gasped, sobbing harder than before. 

"What the fuck!?" Frankie exclaimed angrily and stomped over at Myrtle. "I swear to Merlin, on my momma! If you think this is funny and you're fucking around with us, I'll kill you!" 

Myrtle laughed, "You can't kill me, I'm already dead." Frankie grunted in anger, reaching for her wand but Adhara grabbed her. "There's no point, she felt the heartbeat. I'm screwed," 

"I hate men," Frankie shook her head. "Come on, we've got dinner in a few minutes." Frankie turned around, bending over slightly so Adhara could jump on her back. Adhara held onto Frankie's shoulders and she carried her to the great hall. 

Adhara did not eat.

She was pregnant, with who knows who's child, she had slept with over 4 guys in the past month. This baby could be anyones. The only way she'll know who's it is is when it's born.


	5. Chapter 5

1984 

Weeks later, 

The headaches didn't stop. Only now, there was panic attacks, sore breasts, and morning sickness all in one. 

Her family was unaware she was pregnant, after school ends, she'd have to tell them. 

Adhara remained in her bed for the majority of the day, it was a Friday, she didn't feel like attending any classes. It's not like anyone would miss her, no one came to check on her except Frankie. She wondered where Junie was, how he was doing. Did he forget about her already? 

The dorm room door clicked, Adhara froze. For a second, she thought it was her father coming to watch her. 

You're in Hogwarts, relax. 

Adhara waited, she closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep. She felt the bed shift down slightly, she didn't move. She was used to someone trying to rape her while she slept, she thought some school boy was messing with her. 

"Adhara?" Junie whispered. Adhara shot her eyes open. She sat up instantly, "Why the fuck are you in here?!" 

Junie shrugged, "You haven't been showing up to class, Frankie sent me. She was talking with some Gryffindor boy with ginger hair." Adhara smiled as she shook her head. Bill Weasley. 

"Okay, why did she send you? Of all people?" 

"Well because no one else likes you-" 

Adhara's jaw dropped in shock. "Junie!" She exclaimed pushing him off the bed. Junie laughed, "I'm just saying! Hey, Frankie was the one who told me, she was very clear about sending me and not the Parkinson twins." Adhara nodded. 

Junie made his way back on the edge of the bed awkwardly. He was waiting for her to say anything. 

"Well I'm up now, anything else?" Adhara asked slumping back against her pillow. Junie shrugged, "I've noticed you've gained some weight..." Adhara gasped, she threw a pillow at Junie. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that- I was just- Well- never mind." He stammered. 

"You want to know if I'm pregnant? Don't you?" Adhara whispered. Junie nodded slowly, "I know it can't be mine because well- but I was genuinely curious. I know it isn't my business though, I'm sorry I asked. I'll get going now-" Junie made his way towards the dorm room exit. 

Adhara got up quickly, running after him. She pulled his arm back, forcing him to turn around and face her, their lips inches away from each other. Adhara froze, she had never been in a position like this, no one seemed to be interested in her to ever have this moment with her. 

Junie stared into her eyes, the gray cold eyes of hers. He had never seen anyone look so dead inside. She was cold, dead, hopeless. Junie had a sudden urge to grab her face and kiss her but he couldn't. The rules were rules, once you've had her, you don't go back. 

This wasn't a game, not for him. He didn't want to get close to her what so ever. He still violated her, there was no way he'd forgive himself yet. 

"Junie, I-" Adhara began but was cut off by a loud Frankie running in the room. "Adhara!" She exclaimed forcing Adhara and Junie to separate. 

"Thank you for your service, you can go now." Frankie smiled at Junie. He shook his head and walked away with a grin. 

"Adhara you won't believe what happened!" Frankie beamed excitedly. 

Adhara raised an eyebrow, Frankie's cheeks were tinted pink, her lips were red and hair tangled. There were little purple marks on her neck. 

"I think I know what happened..." She laughed. Frankie bit her lip happily. Squealing, she threw herself on the bed. "I hooked up with Bill Weasley!" 

Adhara gasped, "You whore!" She laughed falling beside Frankie. "Wait! Like hook-up hook-up, or hook-up?" Adhara widened her eyes. Frankie giggled, "Hook-up. It was amazing," she grinned. Adhara smiled at her, "Did he?..." 

Frankie sighed, "He did. I don't think he'd get me pregnant though, either way, if my baby gets his genes, I'm good." 

Adhara began wondering what her child would look like. "What do you think it'll look like?" She asked softly. 

Frankie turned, glancing at her friend. Sighing, "I'm not sure. It doesn't matter what it'll look like sweetheart, you're beautiful on your own. I'm sure your baby will be just as gorgeous." She smiled. Adhara tried to hold back the tears that were raging to come out. 

She couldn't. 

"I'm scared it'll look like my dad, I can't have my dads child. It's sick!" She sobbed. Frankie nodded, placing her hand on Adhara's cheek. Caressing her softly, "I know baby, I know. You are so strong, I am so proud of you. You deserve the world, I love you. I will be by your side through anything you need, I will be here, ready and fast. I'll be the first person at that door when it's born. I'll help birth that damn child." 

Adhara chuckled softly, she wished Frankie was right. After this baby was born, she doesn't know if she'd ever be the same. 

"I love you, so so much." Adhara whispered, embracing Frankie in a tight hug. 

"Also, you might want to um, hide those love bites on your neck." Adhara laughed pointing them out. Frankie chuckled, pulling her shirt up. "Right, I'll get to that before dinner. How are you feeling?" 

"Fine," Adhara lied. She wasn't feeling fine, in fact, she was terrified. School ends next week, she would have to face her father soon, including Voldemort who wanted to see progress soon. Adhara shuddered at the thought, she was only 14. She didn't want to join the death eaters, the life they lived was evil.

"You're lying to me. I won't push it, are you coming to dinner tonight?" Frankie stole Stacy Diggory's concealer and began to hide her hickeys. "No, I'm not hungry, you should go eat with Bill, I'm sure he'd love that." She smiled. 

Frankie frowned, "Suit yourself, I'll save you some berries, see ya!" She gave Adhara a kiss on her cheek and skipped away. Frankie skipped when she was happy, really happy. 

Adhara went looking for Junie, assuming he was still in the boys dorm room, she waited for him in the common room. Reading a small diary, with no words in it. "Pathetic," she muttered tossing it aside. 

"Hey, Adhara, are you going to dinner? You can sit with me-" Adhara grabbed Junie's arm and pulled him into the hall. 

"Adhara? W-what are you doing?" Junie whispered. 

"You know how earlier you asked me, that question?" Adhara bit the inside of her cheek. 

Junie nods, "Yeah? When I asked if you were preg-" Adhara slapped her hand across his mouth. Her eyes filled with fear that someone would hear her. 

She glared into Junie's eyes, she spoke, softly and quietly, 

"I am, I am pregnant, and I think it's my fathers."


	6. Chapter 6

1984

A week later 

Hogwarts was over, for now. 

Adhara's baby bump had begun to form. She looked much fuller, wider, her chest was growing at a rapid pace. Frankie and Bill had started seeing each other, obviously, because of the rivalry between Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, no one was allowed to know. It was a secret kept between the girls, including Junie. 

Junie and Adhara had started to hang out more, Junie did his best to make sure she and the baby were healthy. Adhara had a habit of staying in bed, not eating, not keeping herself healthy. Frankie wasn't pregnant yet, she could care less though. 

Adhara had to see her parents today, she was terrified. They wouldn't be upset if she was pregnant, but the idea of carrying a child for 9 months, then pushing it out, scared her to death. Narcissa almost died having her, she can't imagine what would happen with her. 

"Adhara, did you get everything you need?" Frankie stepped out from the girl's bathroom, eyeing down Adhara who was laying on the bed. "Dude, get your ass up, Train leaves in a few minutes." Frankie tossed her bag at her, hitting her head. "Ouch Frankie!" Adhara groaned rubbing her temple. "Sorry, you wouldn't get up," She giggled. 

"I didn't want to," Adhara sighed. 

Frankie jumped beside her, "How are you feeling?" Adhara scoffed, "Like shit, I've got another massive headache-" 

"Ladies!" Junie's voice echoed across the dorm rooms. Frankie groaned, rolling her eyes. "Not you again! Out! Down dog- Down!" Frankie exclaimed throwing a pillow at Junie. Adhara held her belly, chuckling as she watched her friends brawl on the ground. 

"I don't tolerate abuse!" Junie exclaimed pulling Frankie's hair. "Ouch June!" Frankie hollered kicking him in the shins. "Quit calling me June!" He laughed pushing Frankie back on the ground. "June! June! June! June!-" Frankie ran around the beds. Junie hunted after her, hurling curses at her with his wand. 

"Oy!" Adhara hollered. Everyone froze, "Quit acting like a bunch of children!" She laughed. Frankie and Junie smiled at each other. It had been days since they've seen her laugh, due to the current events. 

Junie began walking towards Adhara, leaving Frankie behind him, with a mischievous grin. She reached for her wand, Adhara noticed. "Frankie Lovegood!" Frankie ignored her, "Confundo!" She grinned. 

Junie squealed and ran off before the spell could hit him. "My goodness, that man can move faster than Snape confronted with shampoo." Frankie shook her head and running after him into the common room. Adhara laughed and grabbed her bags. 

When she walked into the common room, Junie and Frankie were sitting on the couch, getting lectured by Professor Snape. Adhara sneaked by them quickly, signing to Frankie that she'd meet her at the trains. 

"Miss Malfoy, very brave to think you'd be let off with no warning," Snape muttered. Adhara cursed under her breath, "I didn't see you there," Adhara chuckled awkwardly. Severus glared at her, man if looks could kill. 

Snape's eyes drifted down to Adhara's belly, where her robe was covering the bump. He could still see the small faint print. He swallowed hard, "Fine, you may go. Frank, June, go with your friend." Severus sneered and walked off dramatically. Frankie and Junie gasped, they have never been so insulted. 

"I know that greasy haired old man did not, call me Frank!" Frankie exclaimed grabbing her bag aggressively that it smacked Junie backwards. 

"Why are you complaining? He called me June!" Junie whimpered. Frankie scoffed, glancing back at him, "Frank is a guy name, I am a strong woman. Unlike Frank, Junie is a girls name, a pity your parents named you that. They must've known you'd end up like, well, this-" Frankie stared at Junie from head to toe. 

He gasped, "Adhara, hold me back, I'm about to throw hands-" 

"Bring it bitch!" Frankie grinned, cracking her knuckles. Adhara shook her head in disappointment, mumbling, "Silencio, Accio" She held her hand out, grasping both of their wands.

Frankie and Junie were silent, their lips moving but no noise coming out. Adhara smirked as she led them through the corridors of the school. Frankie was signing curse words at Junie the entire time. Junie was very lost, he didn't know what the hell she was saying. 

Once they arrived at the train, Adhara let them speak. 

"Finally!" Junie and Frankie said in sync. 

"What the hell was she saying?" Junie exclaimed pointing at Frankie who simply rolled her eyes. Adhara shrugged, taking a seat. 

"Oh come on! You've got to know, is it like some secret code thing? I need to know," Junie whined, Frankie giggled. 

"Spill it out, Frank," Junie teased, nudging Frankie's side. Frankie whacked him upside his head with her book. 

Junie groaned, holding his head. "You're always hitting people! Jeez, just because your mother hit you as a child, doesn't mean you've got to beat us!" Junie cried. 

Adhara laughed. If there was one thing about Frankie's friendship with Junie, these two did not hold back on the traumatic comebacks. 

"And just because your mother left you as a child doesn't mean you can flirt with every older woman you see! Talk about having mommy issues." Frankie huffed. Junie ignored her and began to talk to Adhara. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked Adhara. She shrugged, "Like shit, I'm terrified to see my parents. Last time I saw them, I wasn't this pregnant." Adhara sighed rubbing her small bump. As much as she didn't like the idea of having a child, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be a good mother. Would her parents even let her be the mother? 

"And you don't know who the father is?" Junie smiled weakly. "Nope, but it doesn't even matter. I birth one pureblood, that's it. I hope they don't make me have another, I've gained so much weight, this isn't okay. I really hope no one was getting ideas." Adhara held her breath.   
"You're good with Legilimency aren't you? Dumbledore couldn't have read your thoughts right?" Adhara shook her head, "Not really, I need more practice but I'm good at Occlumency. One of the basics of growing up with the Malfoy's, you're forced to learn how to clear your mind, as well as additional things." Adhara glanced down at her baby bump, hopelessly. 

14, I'm 14 having a child but I don't want to. I'm so scared.

Adhara thought to herself. She was not ready for a baby. She's barely a teenager, A child having a child. 

"Hey, I'm sure everything will go smoothly." Junie reached out for Adhara's hand. She gave him a weak smile. "Frankie and I, We'll be there with you, the entire time." Junie smiled politely. Frankie, who was busy napping, muttered, "Mhm, right behind you." Junie chuckled, pulling her hair aggressively. Frankie sat up, frowning. "Damn Black, I didn't know you were kinky. A shame, I might've moaned if I found you slightly attractive." She huffed. Junie looked up at her, "You've got a little drool-" Junie pointed to his lip, Frankie mocked him. "Yea- Yeah? Shut it!" Frankie grumbled wiping her mouth. 

"What were we talking about that made June over here, want to pull my hair? Mhm, I'm talking about you, you horny freaky f-" Adhara noticed Frankie twitch. "Frankie? Are you okay?" Frankie looked as though she was about to panic. "I- I've gotta go, I'll explain everything soon but I've got to go-" Frankie rambled, she muttered a strange word the disappeared. 

"Did she just- I know you saw that?" Junie exclaimed. Adhara nodded, "She just apparated, nothing to worry about." She was worried about it though. Frankie's got secret's, some she's never spoken about to anyone, including her. She disappears at random times, sometimes she doesn't get back until hours to days later. It always scared Adhara, she wasn't sure how to react. 

Adhara had finally managed to fall asleep without having flashbacks about getting raped. It was strange, something about this baby growing inside her, had stopped her from feeling so lonely. The nightmares and PTSD had stopped, she felt powerful. She felt like she could do anything she put her mind to.

This baby was giving her hope. 

Hope.


	7. Chapter 7

1984 

Adhara trembled as she stepped off the train, she was terrified, her stomach felt larger than it was. She was worried people would see her, assume things. 

Junie held her hand tightly, reassuring her things would be okay. Frankie still wasn't back, Adhara worried something might've happened to her.   
As they walked onto platform 9 3/4, Narcissa came into view, waving happily as she saw her precious daughter. Lucius stood beside her, he made no effort to look at her. Adhara didn't care either way. "Hey! Is this everything? You didn't forget anything else?" Narcissa beamed, it's like she had no memory of what had happened a few weeks ago. "Nope. that's all." Adhara smiled. Junie waved goodbye and left without another word. Adhara was sad to see him go, she wouldn't see him until next year. There was absolutely no way, no way Adhara would go to school pregnant, she didn't want to be shamed. People were always making assumptions, if only they knew the truth. 

It was Christmas break, Adhara was 2 months pregnant. Meaning her baby would be born around May or June. She was not ready. Not ready at all. 

The car ride home was silent. Narcissa would occasionally try to make conversation but her father, Lucius, shot her down. Something wasn't right, her mother seemed so calm. She practically almost fainted when Adhara told her Lucius raped her instead of Junie. 

Junie, poor Junie, He must feel extremely guilty. 

Adhara tried to distract herself from the thoughts she was getting. She tried to focus on anything else but the thing growing inside her. 

When they arrived at the Manor, Adhara began trembling. Her anxiety was through the roof, Voldemort would be coming, she'd have to tell them she's pregnant or else he'd rape her himself. "Adhara," Lucius spoke sternly. "Yes sir?" Adhara spoke softly, not wanting to anger him.   
"The dark lord will be here soon, you should go get ready. Make sure the sheets have been cleaned, I won't be in there tonight." Adhara shuddered in fear. She bit her tongue, should she tell him? 

She has to. 

"Um actually, I can't," Adhara whispered, twisting her fingers around anxiously. Lucius swallowed hard, his short temper obnoxiously rose. Adhara felt her heart pounding out of her chest, was he going to hit her? 

"Why not?" He growled. Adhara felt her mother approach her, placing her hand on her back. The same thing Severus Snape did. "Lucius, please be kind, you're daughter is trying to open up to you..." Narcissa smiled weakly. She was exhausted, so pale and hopeless."Carry on," Lucius sneered. 

Adhara cracked her knuckles anxiously. 

"I'm pregnant," She bit the inside of her cheek. Narcissa's eyes filled with horror, she let out an utter gasp. Lucius's angry expression fell, he looked hurt, disappointed. He had no reason to be angry when he forced her to do his dirty deeds. Adhara felt her anger rise, bawling her fists up. She wanted to kill him, she didn't care that he was her father, he could rot in hell for all she cared. 

"Already? Why it feels so sudden, Are you sure?" Lucius sounded cross. Adhara scoffed, "Sudden?" She clenched her fists so tight her knuckles turned white. "Sudden? I turned 14 a couple of months ago, for my birthday I wanted to go to a muggle museum with Frankie, not get forced up to my room with you! Sudden?! It is sudden huh, isn't it? You did this to me, don't act like you're feeling guilty because you told me, 'It's the dark lord's wishes' Screw you and that bloody bald bastard! I'm 14 having a child, a child Lucius!" Adhara was angry. She threw herself onto him but Narcissa held her back. 

Suddenly, the front door of the manor was kicked open, slamming hard against the wall. Voldemort stood there, grinning evilly as he walked in. "Well, Adhara, What a pleasant surprise." Adhara's face filled with horror. Voldemort just got uglier each day. "Lucky for you, I've found a new 'toy' I'd like to use in your a-" 

"No, I'm pregnant!" Adhara trembled, her heart racing. Voldemort watched her intensely. "Already? Aw, I was hoping we'd get some time alone..." He touched Adhara's back, sending shivers down her spine. His touch was cold, darkness radiated off of him like sun rays. Voldemort grinned, "Well, let's check your stomach, go to the health room." Narcissa whispered. It was obvious she didn't want her near Voldemort either. 

Adhara made her way upstairs, terrified and worried. 

What if Myrtle was lying and she wasn't pregnant? She thought to herself. It's like she could hear Frankie's voice in her mind telling her, 

Impossible, you've got a baby bump, morning sickness, horrid headaches, sore breasts, and a fat arse-

"Are you ready?" The voice of her house-elf, Dobby, interrupted her thoughts. He was short and wrinkly, wearing nothing but a distressed pillowcase. Adhara nodded, Dobby handed her a grey fabric to wear before anyone came in. "Dobby will stand alert outside, Dobby must keep Adhara safe from harm." Adhara smiled at him, caressing his cheek gently. "Thank you,"

Once she changed into the uncomfortable grey gown, she laid back against the metal table and waited. A few minutes later, Narcissa appeared. Lucius and Voldemort stood behind her, waiting impatiently for any results. Dobby came back in the room, looking terrified. Adhara fidgeted with the corners of the gown, she'd hoped she didn't have to get naked for an ultrasound. 

Dobby stood on the metal table beside Adhara, mumbling incantations before placing his hand on her stomach. "Adhara, Dobby needs you to lift the gown." Adhara swallowed hard, her hands were shaky as she slid the gown up. She could feel Voldemort's eyes on her, so vile and cruel. "Thank you, now, this might feel weird but it'll be over soon," Dobby called Narcissa over, she placed her hand over her stomach. 

Dobby then snapped, sounds began to fill the room. Narcissa gasped softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

thump-thump-thump-thump-

Adhara felt her lip quiver, she didn't want to admit it. She was starting to like this baby, it was cute. The little heartbeat pulsing softly, a shame it'd be taken away from her as soon as it was born. Dobby smiled at Adhara, rubbing her knee politely. It calmed her, for the first time she was okay. This baby was protecting her, no one could hurt her for as long as it grew. She was finally free, for now. 

Lucius and Voldemort had left to meet in his secret office. Adhara was still in the health room talking to Dobby. 

"So, are you used to this?" Adhara asked slipping back into her clothes. Dobby turned away, he hadn't wanted to look. Adhara didn't mind, she's grown used to men always looking at her while she changed. 

Dobby shook his head, "Dobby's never had such a young girl, Miss Narcissa was only 16, you're only 14." 

Adhara chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't expect to get pregnant this early." Dobby noticed how disappointed she was. "Is there anything Dobby can get for Miss Adhara?" Dobby reached over, placing his small hand on her cheek. Using his thumb to wipe her tears. "No, Dobby has done so much for me. What can I do for you?" Adhara asked. Dobby looked surprised. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Dobby- Dobby would like a friend..." He looked down embarrassingly. "A female friend..." He blushed. Adhara giggled, "Ah, I know what you're saying. I'll figure something out, you won't be let down," Adhara patted Dobby's shoulder, making her way out the door. She was really craving some pickles, she hated pickles.


	8. Chapter 8

1984

Frankie had finally shown up. Adhara was in the kitchen searching for pickles when Frankie appeared out of nowhere. 

"Well damn, look who finally showed up." Adhara chuckled grabbing the jar of pickles from the fridge. Frankie sighed, "Yeah, sorry about leaving you. I had to get some things done." Frankie was obviously lying. 

"Are you a death eater?" Adhara asked biting into the pickle. Frankie grabbed an apple from the counter.   
"Why do you ask?" Adhara shrugged, "You always disappear at random times, you're keeping something from me. You don't have to tell me, I just want to know if you are. I wouldn't care but like you know?" Frankie nodded. 

"I'm not. My parents want me to join them once I turn 16. I don't want to, I don't want to put my future kids in the same position as we are now." Frankie shuddered. Adhara watched her as she devoured the green apple. 

"Ok. Have you talked to Junie?" Adhara asked rubbing her small belly. "Nah, I sent him an owl earlier, not sure if he read it yet. I didn't get one back," Adhara tensed up as she heard footsteps approaching. It was Lucius and Voldemort.   
"Ah, Frankie, lovely to see you again. Get your feet off my counter, Adhara, a word," Lucius said. Frankie hopped off the kitchen counter, mumbling "Rude..." 

Adhara followed behind her father, Voldemort seemed cross. They walked up to an office, a cold dark room with only one broken window. "The dark lord would like to speak to you, I will be monitoring, don't worry." Lucius murmured. Adhara took a deep breath, then followed Voldemort into the office. Lucius stood in the back with a newspaper.   
"Adhara, I'm aware you know your father is a death eater, right?" Adhara nods.   
"And I assume you'll join us soon?" Adhara scoffed, "What? Are you serious?" She glanced back at her father in disbelief. Voldemort laughed, "You're already pregnant, you might as well join us."   
"Well I don't want to-"   
"That's not how it works. Adhara, you will get the dark mark, you will join us. You don't have a choice. Either you join us, or else I'll kill that child of yours and have you be mine. The girl who will breed all of my children, and believe me when I tell you, I will not be kind." Adhara'a skin crawled. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it. 

Adhara stepped forward, making sure Voldemort was staring at her. She glared at him coldly, "Listen to me closely, you touch this baby, I'll slit your throat with my bare hands and feed you to pigs. I said I will not join you, no means no." Adhara growled. 

Voldemort stepped back, he felt intimidated. 

As he should. "For as long as I'm alive, no one will harm my baby." Adhara snarled leaving the room. 

Narcissa was downstairs, biting at her nails anxiously. She was worried, "Did they do it? I tried to tell your father not to, he wouldn't listen-"   
Adhara wrapped her arms around her mum. "I'm fine, they didn't do it. I'm okay," Adhara heard her mother weep. 

"Mum really-" 

"I just don't understand, you're only 14. If you were having sex, you should've told me. We could've gone somewhere to get you a vial or some pills?" Narcissa sobbed into her shoulder. Adhara knew something was wrong. 

"Mum? Did you not know what happened?" Narcissa looked up at her, wiping her eyes. "No, I don't remember. One day it's like my mind just went blank. There was something wrong, I could feel it in my gut but your father said nothing was wrong."   
Adhara sighed, Lucius had used the Oblivate charm on her mother. That's why she couldn't remember the events from before. Classic Lucius Malfoy. 

"Nothing was wrong, don't worry." Adhara lied. There had to been a reason why Lucius was wiping her memory. 

————

The next days were horrible. Adhara knew she was pregnant with someone's child, she didn't know who. She'd be birthing a child soon, the realization didn't hit her until now. She didn't go back to school due to her belly getting larger. It was stressing her out, she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't think. Adhara could not get out of bed, she was feeling so low and depressed, Narcissa had to feed and bathe her.   
It was so much worse than she thought. A 14 year old, having a child. It was sick, it was cruel, there was no way she'd survive. Narcissa barely survived on her own and she was 16. 

Frankie had been spending the night every weekend to try and brighten up her mood but she was done. Junie came over a few times to comfort Frankie because Adhara would snap at her harshly. She didn't mean to, pregnancy hormones and what not. 

"Frankie," Adhara whispered. Frankie was asleep on Junie's thigh, he was sleeping on the floor.   
"Junie, Frankie," Adhara groaned. Junie opened one eye, "You good?" Adhara shook her head.   
"I think I'm gonna have a panic attack." Adhara cried softly. 

Junie immediately pushed Frankie off of him. Frankie exclaimed annoyingly. "Are you serious? I almost got fucked-" Frankie scoffed, wiping her cheek. Junie crawled on the bed beside Adhara, "Come on, just relax." He whispered. Adhara leaned over, resting her head in Junie's shoulder. Frankie laid her head on Adhara's lap, rubbing her belly softly  
"You're okay. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out." Frankie whispered.   
Adhara was so thankful to have friends like them. Frankie's voice soothed her, Junie's peppermint cologne made her sleepy. 

The next morning, Junie and Frankie had been fighting, over who had longer armpit hair. 

"Are you serious?! Mine is like 4 inches long, you can braid it!" Junie exclaimed. Frankie scoffed, "No your dick is 4 inches long!" She huffed. Junie gasped, "You're just mad I've got a bigger dick than Bill Weasley!" 

"Am not! Bill has 8 inches for your information!" Frankie exclaimed tossing a grape at his head.   
Adhara almost choked on her tea. Narcissa was sitting at the end of the table, in shock. Frankie turned scarlet.   
"I don't think that was necessary to say," Junie said taking a sip of his tea as he stuck his pinky in the air dramatically. 

"Adhara, how are you feeling?" Narcissa change the subject. Adhara shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just tired, sad too. I don't want these two rabid animals to leave me." Frankie and Junie sighed. They had to go back to Hogwarts since Christmas break was over.

"I'd send you owls, only if you wrote back though." Frankie chuckled. Junie shrugged, "You already know I won't write at all-" Frankie stomped on his foot. "Ouch!" He whimpered. Narcissa chuckled. "We've got a few more months to go. You've got a check-up with Dobby later, don't forget." Narcissa rose from her seat. 

"Alright kids, train leaves in 10, come on." Narcissa waved goodbye and apparated. Junie and Frankie hugged Adhara. "I'll miss you," Frankie whispered, kissing her cheek. "I'll visit every weekend."   
Junie waited for Frankie to grab his hand. "Ugh you child, I always have to do things for you." Frankie groaned grasping his hand.   
"It's not my fault I don't know how to apparate." Junie whined. Frankie shushed him, "Just hold on, and keep your hands to yourself." Frankie whispered an incantation, "I said keep your hands to yourself!-" 

And they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer Discretion Advised! (Mentions of physical and verbal abuse) 

February 1985 

Adhara was now 5 months pregnant, her belly was large and she was plumper than before. Her due date was growing closer and closer, she was terrified. 

She could barely walk straight anymore, she couldn't stand the smell of dark roasted coffee. She grew out of her shoes, her clothes wouldn't fit anymore. She was gaining weight at a fast pace, her bones were weak and her skin was turning pale. 

Frankie and Junie haven't been able to visit her at all, nor send her owls. It's like they had forgotten about her. Narcissa had her on a strict diet, she isn't allowed to drink any coffee, consume too much salt or sugar and no butterbeer. 

Adhara had started studying Alchemy, something she had never done before. Her father had some books about this subject in their private library. She spent most of her time in that area, sitting in the dark corners where light didn't reflect. 

"Adhara, you've got an appointment with Dobby in a few minutes," Narcissa spoke. Adhara closed her book, "I do?" Narcissa nodded. "He's downstairs waiting. If you need anything, I'll be in my room." Narcissa walked out. Adhara slid the book back into the slot, rubbing her belly anxiously. She was going to find out the babies gender. She hoped it was a boy, there was no way she'd let a girl be raised in this hell hole. She would not let her child be treated the way she was being treated. If she had a girl, she'd run away. 

No excuses. 

Dobby was sitting on the metal table, picking at his nails when Adhara walked in. "Is Adhara ready?" Adhara smiled, nodding. She changed into the grey gown, it was so itchy. She laid back, holding onto the edges of the table. Dobby seemed to notice her nervousness. "Dobby will never harm Adhara. Dobby mustn't touch Adhara without her permission. Dobby would never touch Adhara. Never ever." He patted her head gently before moving on to grab a bottle of gel. 

"Dobby must warn Adhara, this will feel cold." Dobby spread the gel around her stomach. Adhara winced softly, gripping the edges of the table. He pushed the ultrasound machine towards them, then it began. 

thump-thump-thump-thump-

Adhara felt tears burn the corner of her eyes. That was her baby, her own child. She didn't care who the father was anymore, this was her baby. No one else's. She would make sure no one harmed them. 

Dobby wiped the gel off her stomach, tossing the tissue aside. "Would you like to know the sex?" He asked crossing his legs as he remained at the table. "Uh, yeah, please," Adhara's voice was shaky. Dobby looked at her in pity, "Adhara, Dobby has to warn you, In order to learn of the baby's sex, I must apply the wand, inside you..." Dobby sounded as if he was about to cry. Adhara let a tear stream down her cheek, "It's fine, just do it. I'll be okay." Dobby nodded, "Does Adhara want to take it off, or should Dobby?..." He whimpered. 

Adhara didn't need to traumatize the poor guy, she did it herself. Sliding her underwear off and clutching it in her palm. 

Dobby began to tremble. He grabbed the sterile wand from a cabinet and applied lubrication. He began to sob softly, hoping Adhara didn't hear him. 

"Okay, Dobby is now proceeding with the procedure." He mumbled. The wand was slowly inserted into her vagina. 

Adhara held her breath and began to worry, If her child was a girl, there was no out. Voldemort could always find her, she'd have nowhere to go. Frankie wouldn't be able to take her in. 

Please don't be a girl, please don't be a girl, God I am begging you, do not let this child be a girl, please, please! 

The wand ticked. Adhara's breath hitched, Dobby slid the wand out. "Adhara, Congratulations, your child is a boy." Adhara gasped, allowing the sobs she so desperately tried to hold in escape her lips. Dobby cleaned off the wand, placing it inside a container.   
He approached Adhara, "I'll let the master know," Adhara shook her head. "Let them wait until he's born. 

Adhara made her way back into her bedroom. She clutched her underwear in her hand, she was too excited to put it back on. She was pregnant and it was a boy. A wish come true. 

The baby had never kicked, the 5 months she had been pregnant, the baby didn't seem to kick. The first time he did kick, this child did not hold back. 

"I was wondering if Frankie or Junie have sent me any owls yet?" Adhara asked her father as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass cup, serving herself some orange juice. "No, there have been no letters for you." Lucius sneered. "I was just asking-" Lucius barked out a laugh. "You've been asking me for the last 3 months, they obviously don't care about you anymore. Drop it!" He gritted slamming his newspaper on the table. Narcissa jumped slightly when he yelled. 

Adhara squeezed the cup so tight her knuckles turned white. She was about to say something when something felt like it had stabbed her side. Adhara winced, the glass falling out of her grasp and shattering on the ground. Lucius hissed, "I didn't mean the cup!" Narcissa tried to calm him down. 

"No, I didn't mean to. Something just kicked me-" Adhara froze. The baby, her baby was kicking. He's never kicked before, this was something new. Narcissa beamed, "It's kicking! Oh my, Can I feel it?" Adhara nodded. Narcissa neared her, laying her hand on the peak of her stomach. Another thud was felt from inside, Narcissa began to cry. "It's kicking, it's ready to come out soon!" Lucius just watched in disappointment, Adhara could've sworn he was slightly smirking.

"I think we should start preparing a nursery, for the baby," Adhara said hesitantly. Lucius glared at her, "We should! We can redecorate my old nursery and use it for your baby." Narcissa smiled. She was so clueless, "Adhara will not be raising this child. Once it's born, The dark lord will decide what is to be done with it." Lucius shook his head. 

"But it's mine, this child is mine-" Adhara tried to argue but Lucius wouldn't budge. 

"And it's also the fathers, this isn't just your child, Adhara Nikita Malfoy!" Lucius sneered. 

"It's my body, my choice! This child is mine, no one else will take him away from me!-" Adhara exclaimed.

*Slap*

Narcissa let out an utter gasp. Adhara trembled, holding her face where he slapped her. 

"This is my house, you will obey me, follow my orders. I will not tolerate your malicious behaviour." Lucius growled. "Malicious? I'm being malicious!? You set me up to breed at 14 years old! I'm 14 bloody years old, wondering who the hell is the father, and you think I'm being malicious!?" Adhara scoffed in disbelief. "You just wait until this child is born, they'll never respect you in this house. I won't let them be forced to live with you and join this wicked group of yours!" Adhara was raging. Lucius just shook his head, "You're crazy, you think putting your problems on everyone else is going to help, you did this to yourself. Grow up, quit acting like you didn't want those men to fuck you, you enjoyed it." Lucius laughed, walking away. Adhara couldn't believe him, her eyes began to water. Her lip quivered and she began to cry softly. 

"Adhara-" Narcissa spoke but she was off. Adhara ran upstairs into her bedroom, slamming the door shut causing a picture frame to fall and shatter. Gasping, she crawled over to check what it was, cutting her knees and palms as she hovered over the shards of glass. 

"No... no, I didn't mean to-" Adhara sobbed as she picked up the pieces. It was a glass painting Frankie had made for her in their 1st year. It was all shattered and broken, she loved that painting more than anything. Maybe Lucius was right, maybe Frankie and Junie had found someone better than her. They forgot about her, she thought they were her friends. Maybe she was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

March 1985

It had been a month later, not one single letter or visit from Frankie or Junie. Adhara had become severely depressed. She was terrified, troubled that her friends weren't okay. She had countless horrors of them, always ending in one of them dropping dead.  
She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't live. Why wasn't Frankie passing on her letters, what happened that everyone appeared to have forgotten about her. She felt as if she was incarcerated, she wasn't allowed to leave the manor, was restricted from specific foods, and was not allowed any dangerous weapons, including her wand. Adhara's stomach was larger, she was 6 months pregnant, with 3 more to go before she was due. It was overwhelming for her, she could barely walk anymore, she had to keep one hand behind her to hold her spine straight. 

Adhara desperately missed Frankie. That girl always knew how to make her smile, her jokes, and strange behavior. Frankie was special, different, unusual. Everyone called her Funky Frankie because she seemed deranged. The Lovegood's were unique, not everyone understood them. Adhara strived to understand Frankie but couldn't, she didn't care though. Their friendship was meant to be different, weird, odd. It didn't matter, she loved Frankie as she was, she hoped nothing would change. 

Adhara was sleeping when there was a loud noise downstairs, startling her, she sat up to check it out. She could barely walk, her legs were so sore, her breasts hurt and her head was killing her. 

"Where is she!?" Adhara's eyes widened. Frankie was hollering downstairs. Based on the noises that were heard, Frankie was furious. When a Lovegood was angry, all hell broke loose. 

"Lucius Malfoy, I swear to god if you hurt her and she's missing her limbs-You will not live to see another day! I will stab you repeatedly and let you bleed out on this marble fucking floor!-" Frankie roared, Narcissa was trying to hold her back. Failing miserably. Before Frankie could launch herself at Lucius, Adhara spoke. "Frankie!" Frankie dropped her wand in surprise. A wide grin appearing on her face, she squealed and ran towards Adhara. Wrapping her arms around her body and whispering, "I thought you were dead, I didn't hear a response from you for almost 3 months. I was so scared, Junie wouldn't stop having mental breakdowns in the common room, I had to steal a calming potion from Miss P." Frankie chortled, hugging Adhara tightly. Adhara raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I never got any letters. I thought you and Junie—well forgot about me..." Frankie gasped, "Rubbish! We'd never forget about you, I don't know why the letters haven't been delivered, Our owls were quite healthy. The only reason you shouldn't have gotten the letters would've been if someone was-" Frankie paused. She inhaled deeply, clutching her fists at her sides so tight her knuckles turned white. 

Adhara watched Frankie intensely, she was so angry her veins practically exploded. She turned to Lucius, glaring at him. "You," She hissed angrily. "You foul—dirty, deranged lunatic! Where are the letters?!" Frankie growled. Steam could've emerged from her ears. Lucius swallowed hard, "I have no idea what you're talking about-" Lucius spoke with fear in his voice. 

Frankie barked out a laugh, "Oh no? Then what the hell have you been hiding in your liquor cabinets for 3 months. I'm aware there is no alcohol in this place, you've been drinking away in agony." Frankie smirked. Lucius was frozen in place. "How did you-" Frankie laughed, "Oh please silly Luc, I'm a Legilimens. And your Occlumency is complete garbage." Adhara held in her laugh. She was really upset that her father had hidden the letters for 3 months. 

"I haven't hidden any letters, Frankie you must be confused-" Frankie's eyes turned red, "I am not confused." She gritted. Narcissa was walking down the stairs, in her hand was a stack of envelopes. 

The letters.

Adhara gasped and grabbed them, "Why would you hide them!?" She exclaimed. There had to be at least 90 unopened letters tied together. Frankie glared at Lucius. "I despise you. One day, I'm going to kill you." She smiled and then pat his shoulder.   
"Come on, let's go upstairs," Adhara whispered. Frankie shook her head, "Junie was supposed to get here earlier, I don't know where that boy went." She grabbed Adhara's hand, "Wait is she allowed to apparate?" Frankie wondered. Narcissa shook her head, "Sadly no, If you need a ride, I can take you-" Frankie shook her head, cracking her knuckles she said, "My father prepared me for this, I'm driving." She grinned pulling her arm. They ran off, slowly, because Adhara was pregnant. 

Once they got in the car, Frankie whispered some words to herself. Then, the car started. 

"So where does Junie even live?" Adhara asked as Frankie pulled out of the driveway. "Not sure, we're just going to look for him. He might be around here somewhere—" Frankie gasped loudly and slammed down on the brakes. The car halted aggressively, Adhara almost knocked her head on the dashboard. 

"What the fuck!" Adhara shrieked, her heart beating out of her chest. Frankie panted, slowly proceeding to giggle. 

"It's Junie!" Frankie snickered. Adhara looked in front of the car. There stood Junie with a smile as if he didn't almost just get hit by a car. 

Adhara shook her head in disappointment. She stepped out of the car, "I swear to god, one day you're gonna get me killed." She muttered. Junie approached Adhara, embracing her in a hug. "I missed you, why haven't you been writing back to us? I finally wrote to you! I wrote 28 letters and you never replied to one, I was worried sick thinking you died or something!" Junie exclaimed. Adhara smiled, Frankie slammed the car door shut. 

"It was her bastard father's fault. He hid the letters we've spent writing to her, ugly git." Frankie scoffed, "I can't wait until we can get out of this place."   
"How's the little one?" Junie asked rubbing her belly. Adhara sighed, "He's doing alright, he started kicking and it's been startling me daily-" Frankie screamed making Junie flinch.   
"Dude, what the fuck is your problem? My ears are bleeding, Jesus." Junie groaned, giving Frankie a stank face. 

"It's a boy!" Frankie squealed jumping around. "Yeah so?" Junie answered. Frankie scoffed, "Hopefully it'll be more of a man than you, shameful." Junie mocked her and rolled his eyes. 

"Is there a name yet?" Junie asked. "No, not yet. I don't know what to name him. I don't even know if I'm going to be able to name him." Adhara sighed, rubbing her belly as they made their way inside. 

Junie and Frankie had left that evening, they had to go back to Hogwarts. Adhara began to read her letters, every single one of them. She was surprised to see a letter from Oliver Wood. 

Dear Adhara,   
I hope you're doing badly. You haven't been to school for almost 3 months, I assume you've gotten sick with a plague or contagious flu. I hope so.   
I've won a game against Slytherin, you weren't there to see my victory, I would've loved to see your face when I took home the trophy. 

I'm not sure why you haven't been to school, I wish you didn't come back anytime soon, I like being the Head of the school, everyone finally respects me. No thanks to you. My grades are improving and they're much better than yours, I've been named the best player on the Gryffindor team, you're welcome :) 

Stay home, don't come back, no one even noticed you're gone. No one misses you, goodbye! 

The great, Oliver Wood.

Adhara laughed out loud. "How humorous, I needed a good laugh, " She shook her head, setting the letter inside a small wooden box. The box where she placed every single one of his rude letters, trash he's thrown at her, and potions he tried to kill her with. She would wait for the day he got married, whether she was invited or not she'd show up. Adhara would read every letter out loud, throw every object he's tossed to her at his bride and pour the potions on his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer Discretion Advised! 
> 
> This chapter gets extremely dark and will talk about brutal rape!! Please brace yourself and if you don't want to read it, just skip by!!

June 1985

Adhara was brushing her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror in pain. She had been cramping badly last night. This morning she felt dizzy and could hardly walk. She rubbed her belly trying to soothe the aching within. She turned 15 last month, May 5th. She wasn't 14 anymore, maybe having a child at 15 was common. Who knew? Definitely not her. 

Adhara tossed her toothbrush in a jar, then began braiding her hair. She hummed to herself peacefully, wondering how long until she'd go into labor. Would she even survive? The thought of dying was terrifying for her, 8 months before this, she'd want nothing more than to die and be at peace finally. Now she was carrying a child, a life. She had wanted to abort it as Frankie told her to do so but she didn't want to be repeatedly raped. If anyone found out she terminated the pregnancy purposely, they'd be forced to have sex with 6 different men on the same night. No one would be supervising and the men could do as they pleased. No rules, anything to make the men finish. 

Adhara shuddered at the thought of being brutally raped and beaten. She had a friend once, she was a year older. The oldest Parkinson's daughter, Daniela. She didn't want to have a child so she threw herself off the astronomy tower. Braking 26 bones and dislocating her shoulder. She had gotten rid of the child, no one knew a thing. The only issue was that she was terrible at Occlumency. Voldemort found out in an instant. She didn't get treated for her injuries like she should've. Voldemort threw her in a cell, letting men rape her repeatedly for 14 days with anything they'd like. Daniela's bones weren't healed properly nor were she in any state to have sex. Daniela died due to the lack of nutrition and bladder problems. The men had beaten her to a pulp, they'd send videos of her naked, bleeding, and crying. They mocked her and broke her body more than it already was and then stuck foreign objects up her vagina and arse. It was sick and gut-wrenching to hear about. No one saved her, no one could help her. She died alone, in the rotting cell with no clothes, no food, no one to tell her she'd be okay. Daniela Parkinson was then burned at the stake. 

Adhara felt sick, why did she have to think about that. She was finally done with her hair and made her way to her bed, "Finally-"

*Splash* 

Adhara gasped. She felt her thighs tremble, a huge wave of pain shot through her side. She groaned in agony. Trembling, she crawled to the bedroom door, clawing at the floor tiles, trying to distract herself from the pain.

"Mum! Mommy!" Adhara cried, whimpering as she opened the door. Adhara couldn't stand, her body was in so much pain. She crawled across the hallway floor, sobbing softly. It was late, maybe around 1 AM. "Mommy!, mommy please, mum it hurts!" Adhara cried, trying to open Narcissa's bedroom door. It was locked, "Alohamora," She whispered shakily. The door unlocked, she pushed it open, "Mommy, mum help me," She whimpered crawling towards her. 

"Adhara, my love are you okay? What's going on-" Narcissa let out an utter gasp. "Lucius! Wake up!" She gritted slapping his chest. "W-what!" He sneered. Narcissa ignored him and rushed to Adhara's side. She wrapped her arms around Adhara, "What is it? Where does it hurt?" Adhara shuddered, "My water broke, it spilled in my bedroom, I didn't mean to make it break, I was only-" Narcissa shushed her, "No, you didn't cause it don't worry. You're in labor, let's go, Lucius carry her, I'll summon Dobby." Narcissa ran out, Lucius carried her bridal style and rushed down the stairs. "You're okay, you're okay, relax, just relax. Breathe," Lucius sounded worried. Could it be? Could Lucius Malfoy be scared of his daughter dying?

Narcissa was heard running down the stairs. A started Dobby appeared behind her, he was terrified. Adhara grasped onto her father's shoulders, she was trembling in fear. She was going to die, there was no way she'd survive giving birth to a child. She wasn't strong enough, she was weak. Brittle and exhausted.  
"Lay her down, she needs to be laying down-" Narcissa exclaimed, she was sweating and shaking. "What does Dobby need to do?" Dobby shuddered, rubbing his hands anxiously. Lucius stood in the back chewing on his nails stressfully. "Ice chips, there should be some in the fridge, hurry," Narcissa reached for Adhara's hand, "Adhara, what do you need? Tell me and I'll do my best to grant it." Adhara closed her eyes tightly, sweat was dripping down her forehead. "Frankie, I need Frankie and Junie. Please, I can't do this alone, I need them." Adhara cried. Narcissa nodded, turning to Lucius, "You've got to get them, now." Narcissa gritted. Lucius's eyes widened, "What? It's so late, they'd be asleep-"

"Lucius, I swear to god! I will strangle you with my bare hands if you don't get Frankie and Junie this instant!" Narcissa screamed. Lucius nodded rapidly and apparated. Adhara held onto her mom's hand tightly. She squeezed her thighs together in pain, "Fuck! Why does it hurt so much!" She screamed. Narcissa wiped her head with a towel, "I know, you're so strong, breath. In and out, in and out, go on."  
Adhara breathed in and out, wincing as another sharp pain stabbed her side. "Oh god!- I can't, fuck it hurts too bad!" Adhara whimpered. Dobby had appeared, in his hand, he held three cups of ice chips. "Dobby has found three cups," His voice filled with fear.

Dobby was terrified of losing Adhara. She was the only person who didn't treat him coldly and tried to beat him. His only friend, his first friend.

Adhara gripped onto the sides of the bed, her head was pounding and her legs were trembling. She couldn't do it, there was no way she'd birth this child and survive, she was going to die. She'd be leaving her baby alone, with no mother. Adhara began to cry, she couldn't picture leaving her baby in this cruel world to be raised by Lucius. The things death eaters would do to children, CHILDREN.  
The infants were raised to believe in blood purity, they weren't allowed to befriend mudbloods.

Dobby stood on the bed beside Adhara, giving her the ice chips. Adhara chewed them aggressively. She needed Frankie now.

Suddenly, Lucius appeared out of nowhere. He held Frankie and Junie by their collars. Lucius had a black eye, his lip was busted and his hair tangled. Adhara chuckled softly, he must've tried to wake Frankie. She did not look pleased, her fists were red, she gave Lucius a number. Junie however, was sleepy and had dark circles under his eyes. He was just, well, Junie.

Lucius let go of them, pushing them towards Adhara. Junie rushed to her side, grasping her hand. "Squeeze as tight as you need, I'm strong." Junie smiled.

Frankie glared at Lucius, "Sorry for punching you, I thought you were trying to rape me, it was an accident." She shrugged and walked towards Adhara. Lucius scoffed, "I told you to wake up, then tapped your shoulder! You knew I wasn't provoking you!" He shook his head in disbelief. Frankie grinned and joined Adhara.

"It wasn't an accident, was it?" Adhara shook her head, smiling. Frankie smirked at Junie who was giggling.

"Not at all. He got what he deserved, I wasn't done," Frankie whispered with a grin making Adhara and Junie burst out in laughter.

Then it started again, the pain stabbing in her side. "Fuck!" Adhara cursed, squeezing Junie's hand tightly. Junie held his breath, whimpering at how tight she held his hand. "Jesus woman! You've got one hell of a grip!-" Junie squealed.  
Frankie laughed, "Pussy,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer Discretion Advised! (Mentions of blood)

June 1985

Adhara was in labor. Frankie and Junie were by her side the entire time, they were not letting her go through this alone. 

Adhara couldn't do it, she felt so weak. Narcissa kept reassuring her that things would be okay, that she needed to calm down and breathe. Meanwhile, Junie was shrieking every time Adhara would squeeze his hand. 

"Ow!" Junie hollered, Franki scoffed and slapped his forehead. "Grow up! She's birthing an entire melon, geez-OW!" Frankie whimpered as Junie pulled her hair. 

Adhara was in labor for about 2 hours, no sign of a child, just contractions and nausea. Adhara was remarkably sweaty, her face was red, her knuckles were white from how tight she was gripping Frankie's hand. It was horrible, Dobby tried his best to keep getting ice chips for her but there was barely any left. 

"Ok, it's been three hours, Dobby must check. Unless Adhara would like Miss Narcissa to check?" Dobby trembled. "I don't- fuck!- I don't know, just do it-" Adhara sneered. "This will feel uncomfortable," Adhara nodded rapidly. He lifted the blankets, checking to see if she was any more dilated than before. Dobby smiled weakly, "You're ten centimeters, I can feel the head." Adhara gasped softly, "I'm going to have to push, aren't I?" Adhara shuddered. "Yes, I'm going to bring some medical stirrups to support your legs." Dobby motioned for Lucius and then apparated. Adhara let go of Frankie and Junie's hands. 

"There's something I need to get off my chest," Adhara whimpered, attempting to sit up. Frankie and Junie sat on opposite sides of her. "Adhara, don't tell me some sad sob story, you aren't going to die-" Frankie's voice cracked. "Just listen to me, please," Adhara whispered, Junie wiped away her tear. 

"If something happens to me, I need you to promise me something, both of you-" 

"Nothing is going to happen to you-"

"Frankie please, just hear me out, I need you to promise me something." Frankie began to tear up, nodding. 

"If something happens, If I die giving birth to this boy, please, for the love of God. Do not let my father give him away, do not let Voldemort keep him. I want you to take him and leave, far far away from here. There is no way I'm leaving this child to grow up here. I want you both to be the parents to him that I wish I had." Adhara shuddered as another contraction hit. 

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to this baby." Junie held out his pinky, Frankie nodded, wrapping her finger around his. Adhara smiled and wrapped her finger around them. 

Dobby and Lucius appeared, holding a pair of medical stirrups. "Dobby will place your ankles here, this will help you when pushing. Lucius helped Dobby attach the stirrups to the bed. Dobby glared at Lucius, giving him the cue to get the hell out. No one allowed in the room until after the baby was born.  
Adhara placed her feet on the stirrups, feeling embarrassed that now Dobby would see her exposed. He's seen her before but she felt more exposed due to Frankie and Junie being in the same room as her. She swallowed hard, gripping the sides of her thighs, she was scared, worried, and petrified that she would die. 

"Adhara, take a deep breath, it's time to push. On three?" Dobby spoke gently. Adhara nodded, "On three," And Dobby began to count, "3, 2, 1-" Adhara held her breath, leaning forward and working to push. She winced as she felt something forcing its way out. It was painful, she felt like she was getting ripped in half. 

"Fuck!" Adhara screamed. Frankie and Junie were scared for her, Junie was wiping Adhara's head from sweat while Frankie rubbed her thigh softly, reassuring her that she's doing amazing. "You got this, you're so strong, I love you." Frankie cried, kissing her forehead. Narcissa had come in to help Dobby. She sat between Adhara's thighs, checking for the baby. "I see it's head! Push honey!" Narcissa sobbed. Adhara groaned, leaning forward again, this time pushing harder than before. Junie wiped the sweat from her eyebrows, Frankie held her hand out, Adhara clutched it tightly. "Ow, ow, ow, fuck you!" Adhara screamed pushing harder. 

Adhara was feeling dizzy, her eyesight began to blur. She was seeing stars, her head was pounding heavily and her vagina stung. "Come on, you got this Adhara, push, push again-" Adhara sobbed as she pushed again, stretching herself out making her cry. "It hurts- it hurts too much please-" Adhara whimpered. "I know, I'm sorry, but you need to keep pushing," Narcissa sighed. Adhara screamed in agony, pushing again. Her vagina felt like it was on fire, nothing was helping, she was going to die. There was no way she'd survive this, none. 

"Last push, I can see his shoulders!" Narcissa exclaimed, Adhara chuckled, she was happy he was halfway out. She leaned forward again, gripping onto Frankie's hand tightly, she pushed. 

Adhara pushed, and she pushed, and she pushed. She'd never wish this pain on anyone. 

Then he began crying. Adhara gasped, taking a deep breath, no more pushing. Relief washed over her, she let go of Frankie's hand. "There he is," Narcissa smiled, wiping the baby's face from any blood. Adhara sat up, wincing slightly while Dobby wiped her legs. Adhara took her baby, she sobbed as she saw his little pale face. He had icy grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. He looked precisely like Lucius. Frankie and Junie huddled up beside her, eyeing down the baby. Junie began to cry, "He's so small, just like his mum." He smiled. Frankie chuckled, holding his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. "What are you going to name him?" Frankie asked but before Adhara could answer, her father burst into the room. 

"Lucius? You can't be in here yet. She needs to rest, the baby needs skin to skin contact with her, his mother." Narcissa tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't budge. He made his way towards Adhara. Frankie and Junie stood in front of her, pulling out their wands defensively. The anger Frankie and Junie had was radiating off of them. "Now, you didn't think I'd actually let you keep the baby did you?" Lucius chuckled, reaching for his wand. Frankie and Junie cursed him, "Expelliarmus!" They shouted. 

"Stupefy!" Narcissa exclaimed towards Junie and Frankie sending them flying back. They landed on the ground, passed out. Adhara sat there in shock, holding onto her baby who was about to be taken away from her. "Mum? Why would you-" Narcissa's eyes turned black, "He's mine." She grinned staring at the baby. Adhara widened her eyes in horror, "No! No! you can't please!-" Adhara begged, She turned to see Dobby but he wasn't there. "Please- please you can't take him from me- he's my baby- please!-" Adhara begged, sobbing as her mother and father approached her.

"Obliviate," Lucius whispered. Adhara's mind went blank, and then her sight went black.


	13. Chapter 13

September 1985

It had been 3 months since- since? since when?

Adhara laid in her bed, quiet, still, empty. She stared up at her ceiling, It was just another day at the Malfoy Manor. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was starting soon, right? Adhara breathed, forcing herself to get up. She was exhausted. She moved to her bathroom and stood, staring at herself in the mirror, she was so pale, lifeless, weak.

Adhara made her way downstairs, rubbing her palms together to try and warm her body up. "Mum?" She called out, skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her foot had stepped on a small object, she glanced down curiously.

A pacifier? There was a baby here? Adhara thought to herself.

"Mum? Am I going to meet with another man today-" Adhara froze, Narcissa was nursing a little newborn baby boy. She felt her anxiety rise. She swallowed hard, disregarding the feeling of her heart racing. She glanced down at the baby and as soon as Adhara made eye contact with the child, he smiled at her, his eyes blinking softly at her. Adhara was confused, she didn't know Narcissa would be babysitting. "I didn't know you were babysitting." She said as she grabbed a green apple, which she used to dislike.

"Babysitting? Nonsense, Adhara, this is your brother, Draco." Narcissa smiled. Adhara felt her heart sink, Narcissa had another baby? Since when? Why couldn't she remember her being pregnant? "M-my what?" Adhara's eyes were wide with shock. "You must not remember, you had a great fall after Christmas break, you stayed in a coma for 9 months. I should make an appointment at St. Mungos." Narcissa sighed. Adhara couldn't remember anything at all. "Oh, I fell?" Narcissa nodded. Adhara smiled weakly, "Where's dad? I have to be at the train in a few minutes." Adhara slid her wand in her pocket. "He's writing a letter to Severus. Letting him know you're back, to be cautious about who was around you and what activities to avoid." Adhara nodded, she walked towards the child. "It's nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy." She caressed his cheek and walked off.

Adhara packed her bags. As she walked towards her door, she noticed the painting that used to be on her wall, wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was just a simple drawing of a dead rose. Adhara shrugged it off and walked downstairs. Lucius greeted her, Adhara felt sick to her stomach, he had raped her before. It still traumatized her, it was uncomfortable to be around him.

"We're going to apparate, grab on," Lucius said. Adhara hesitated, "Adhara, put your fucking hand on my arm." Lucius gritted. Adhara swallowed hard and touched him. The hairs on the back of her neck stood, there was definitely something wrong. She needed to be able to read his mind, maybe there was something he was hiding. She wasn't able to read his mind, he must've practiced his occlumency because she was not able to seek his mind at all. Adhara felt lightheaded once they successfully apparated, her head was stinging. Something flashed quickly in her mind, hitting her like bricks.

"I won't let anything happen to this baby-" It was Junie. Why was he telling her about a baby? Was he talking about Draco?

Adhara landed in platform 9 3/4's. She adjusted her hair and clothes before having goodbye to Lucius and stepping onto the train. Where was Frankie? Or Junie? Adhara only saw the Parkinson twins. Haily and Delilah glanced at her, "If you're looking for your funky Frankie or June, they're sitting a few seats behind us." Haily sneered. Adhara gave them a weak smile, "His name is Junie." And then she walked down the aisle.  
She smiled as she noticed Frankie's puffy hair that was blonde unlike the rest of her family.  
"Frankie," Adhara beamed. Frankie smiled at her, waving for her to sit beside her. Junie stood up, taking her bags and tossing them over into the rack above them. "So, how are you?" Adhara asked. Frankie and Junie stared at her curiously, "What is it?" Adhara chuckled awkwardly.  
"We haven't seen you in almost a year, how are you? You were the one gone for almost 9 months, what the hell happened." Frankie chuckled in disbelief. "I don't know, my mum said I was in a coma. I had an accident after Christmas break, I just woke up and I can't seem to remember anything from the past 9 months. I am extremely confused-" Adhara was cut off by Bill Weasley.

"Hey princess, I brought you some treats from Romania." Bill gave a bag of sweets to Frankie. Adhara's eyes widened, "Wait- You and Bill?-" Frankie grinned, biting her lip. "I lost my virginity to him," She smirked. Adhara smiled as she giggled. Frankie didn't literally lose her virginity to Bill, obviously, but it was her first time. The time to share that moment with someone she cared about because she wanted to, not because she was forced to. Adhara was at a loss of words, things seemed so, bland. She wondered if Oliver still hated her, "I'll be right back," She told Junie and walked off to the Gryfinndor area. Oliver was sitting with some girls, probably bragging about how he won. Adhara blushed, she was so excited to see the look of fear on his face when she tells him she'd be playing Quidditch.  
"Well hello Oliver, It's nice to finally see you again. I got your letter by the way, what a kind gift. It'd be a shame if that sweet, sweet letter was somehow placed in Dumbledore's grasp. I think he'd kick you off the team." Adhara grinned, Oliver stared at her in shock. His jaw dropped and the girls around him left immediately once they noticed who she was. Oliver closed his mouth, pulling her arm and making her sit. "You cannot give that letter to Dumbledore," He growled. "And why, pray tell, not?" Adhara wondered. Oliver inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring. "Or else I'll tell him you and Frankie smoke muggle herb every weekend in the astronomy tower." He smirked, raising his eyebrow. Adhara scoffed, "You spilling my secrets, Olly? You're very brave as if my family couldn't end your bloody bloodline in 5 minutes. I hope you tell your daddy Dumbledore to expel me, I'd be free to tell him about you shagging that girl in the room of requirement while you were supposed to be at practice." Adhara bit her lip, giggling. Oliver's ears turned pink, he was obviously caught red-handed.

"How did you-"

"Legilimency! How does no one understand that? Jeez, yes I can read your mind and look through your memories." Adhara scoffed, slamming her hands on the table.

Oliver tittered, "Oh piss off!"

Adhara chuckled, "Gladly," And stomped off.

"That bloody git, trying to expose me and Frankie-" Adhara muttered before sliding back into her seat. Frankie and Junie were arguing about who had a rougher childhood.

"My brother is a bloody Animagus! He can turn into a dog, I used to get attacked by him!" Junie exclaimed. "Well, now I understand why you're so fucked up. honestly, I should get checked for rabies, you're probably carrying some disease, yuck!" Adhara chuckled. Frankie and Junie were always fighting, like always.

"Says you, you've probably got diseases too, sleeping around with all those men-" Junie immediately stopped talking. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. Frankie was hurt, "N-no wait F-Frankie- that wasn't what I meant-" Junie's voice cracked. Frankie threw her bracelet at him, sobbing softly before she apparated. Adhara sat there in shock, Junie had no right to say such a cruel thing. Junie sat there, staring at the bracelet she had thrown at him. "I got this for her birthday," He whimpered softly, "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, why do I always fuck things up? Damn it!" He cried, laying his head down on the table. Adhara didn't say anything, instead, she just rubbed his arm politely. She would've gone looking for Frankie, but when she apparates, there's no telling where she's gone.


	14. Chapter 14

September 1985

Adhara changed into her robe, she was so confused and lost. There was so much she wasn't used to, everyone didn't even notice she was back. Oliver was right.

"Is Frankie back yet?" Junie asked anxiously awaiting as they roamed the corridors of the halls of Hogwarts. Adhara shook her head, "No, I haven't seen her. I'm sorry, she just needs some space." Junie nodded, "I don't know why I said that it was so cruel. She's never going to forgive me, I screwed everything up." Junie sobbed. Adhara rubbed his back, "Frankie just needs some time. It was mean what you said, you're going to have to apologize to her." Junie nods. "I don't know where she is. She's worrying me, she could be anywhere or in danger—" Junie struggled to breathe. Adhara paused, "Junie? Are you alright?"  
"I can't— there's something wrong, there has to be something wrong— I can feel her— she's in danger." Junie appeared to be troubled. Adhara held his hand, "Junie, I'm sure she's fine-" Junie scoffed, flinging her hand apart from him. "No! Where does she tend to go when she's overwhelmed?" Junie asked, looking down the hall anxiously. Adhara sighed, "I don't get it, why do you think she's in danger-" 

"Where does Frankie go when she's stressed or needs space?" Junie demanded sternly. Adhara watched him, he was stressed. "She goes to Filch's office," Junie's eyes widened, "Filch's office? Why the hell-" 

"If you want to find her, that's the first place to look." Adhara shook her head and began to walk off. Junie grabbed her hand, "Take me there, I don't know much about it." Adhara nodded and held his hand. They sneaked past the classrooms and made their way towards Filch's office.   
"Isn't he like... I don't know, mean?" Junie hesitated as they stood in front of the office door. Adhara barked out a laugh, "It's Filch, the man's a squib, it's not like he'll eat us. Maybe torture us a bit, he isn't that cruel." Junie stood there in terror, Adhara snorted. "I'm only joking, come on." She opened the door to his little office. 

"Who's there!?" The sound of Argus Filch roared through the office. "Oh shut it Filch, I'm looking for Frankie-" Adhara said, walking in to see Frankie and Filch with blunts in their hands. The room stunk of muggle herb, Frankie's eyes were remarkably red, she was obviously high. Filch, on the other hand, seemed extremely hyper. 

"Frankie, I was looking for you-" Junie began but Frankie laughed. "I could care less, honestly." Adhara motioned for Filch to move aside and give them privacy. Filch snickered and stood beside Adhara, watching Junie and Frankie closely. "Kids, the drama they have these days, it's so- what was that word Frankie used- Ah, Juicy." Filch giggled. Adhara smiled, shaking her head. 

"Frankie, what I said earlier, you have to know, I didn't mean it- please, I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it to come out like that-" 

"But you were thinking it right? You said I had diseases-" Frankie scoffed.

"So did you!" Junie exclaimed.

"That's different!" Frankie bellowed furiously. "You weren't repeatedly raped every day after you turned 14, were you!?"

Filch's expression dropped, he wasn't laughing anymore. He had heard something Frankie had never told him. Filch and Frankie were very close. They had run into one another on accident while Filch had stacks of paper in his hands. They poured all over the ground, angering Filch who tried to convince her to let it be and that he'd clean it up. Frankie didn't let him do it alone, instead, she picked up every single file and piled it carefully in its assigned folder. Filch had never experienced kindness like that before, it made him feel funny, he felt appreciated for once. Frankie never left his side, she'd make him small treats for the holidays and hand-made sweaters for him and Mrs. Norris. Frankie opened up to Filch, she trusted him with everything, although she was careful to keep out any details that could trace her to death eaters. Filch had no magical powers within him at all, he'd be an easy target for Legilimency. Dumbledore would have already sent The Lovegoods and Malfoy's to Azkaban. 

Junie stood there, silently. He was crying softly, he felt as if he broke her. "I- I'm sorry, Frankie, I really am. I didn't mean it like that, I don't w-want- I don't want to lose you, please forgive me." Junie begged. Frankie stared at him in annoyance. "You were cruel, you had no right to say that to me!" She gritted. Junie nodded, "And I admit that what I said was wrong but I'm apologizing. I don't want this to damage what we have, I c-care about you-"

"So do I! I care about you, I love you. I would never joke about your trauma like that, I understand we were messing around, but what you said, it told me a lot. You think of me like a whore, don't you? All because I was forced to grow up, forced to breed, you think I'm a whore for doing what I never wanted to do in the first place," Frankie began to cry, "Don't you? You think I'm a whore?" 

Adhara sensed herself begin to tear up, this was way more difficult to listen to than she'd assume it'd be.

Junie shook his head, "Say it, tell me, I know you're thinking it!" Frankie exclaimed, shoving her fists into his chest. "Say it! Say it! Say it!-" Junie grabbed her arms, pushing her off of him and slamming her against the wall. "No! I will not! You aren't a whore Frankie. You didn't have a choice, don't ever call yourself a whore, ever again!" Junie was now angry, with tears streaming down his cheek. Frankie sobbed, whispering apologies to herself. 

"I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry that I've slept around with so many men. I didn't want to, never, I just wanted to have a normal childhood. I never wanted to be in this position, praying to find peace with myself, to admit that what I was going through was normal and that it was common. It wasn't Junie, I'm sorry I didn't grow up in a 3 story mansion with my siblings, or that I say weird things that'll scare you. I just wanted to fit in, to be normal, not called Funky for being myself or teased for dressing oddly. You had it easier than I did, saying something like you did, hurt me." Frankie whispered, "You really hurt me, I wish I could get over it, but it'll take some time. I can't promise you that I'll forgive you, but this doesn't end our friendship." 

Junie couldn't hold it in, he began to sob softly. Wrapping his arms around Frankie, Adhara began to cry. She glanced over at Filch who was also tearing up. Adhara smiled at him, reassuring him that they were okay. 

"She's so strong, I'm so proud of that child," Filch whispered, wiping away his tears. Adhara chuckled, intertwining her fingers with his. Filch was a genuinely kind person, everyone assumed he was mean because they'd never give him a chance. "She is, she's so strong." Adhara smiled. 

Junie held Frankie in his arms, they whispered things to one another. It must've been something silly because Frankie began to giggle. 

"Imagine how stupid we must look, crawled into a corner, crying in each other's arms." Junie smiled. He cupped Frankie's face, caressing her cheek softly. "Who's we? Miss June, you're the one who started wailing like a baby." Frankie wiped Junie's eyes where there was a smudge of eyeliner. Frankie had somehow convinced him that he'd attract more females with eyeliner and painted nails. 

So he did as he was told. 

Adhara wished she knew what had happened months before. How did Frankie and Bill Weasley get together? Why did she suddenly want Junie to end up with Frankie? 

Draco! Draco! Draco! 

Why couldn't she stop thinking about the little pale boy her mother held this morning. His name was echoing in her subconscious repeatedly as if her own mind was telling her to help him. She so desperately wanted to hold him, to make him smile, to stop him from crying. She craved his small body curled up on her chest, but why? Why was she all of a sudden interested in this child who she's never met? 

There was something missing, she'd be the first to figure out what it was. 

No excuses, she needed answers.


	15. Chapter 15

1985

Junie and Frankie got over the situation in less than 2 days. They were back to normal as if nothing ever happened. Filch did not agree to get obliviated so Dumbledore couldn't use Legilimency on him. Frankie had tried to convince him to keep his mouth shut but he declined. Dumbledore could've easily used Legilimency on him since he was a squib, there was no way he'd last. Frankie and Adhara would've been exposed.

"Come on Filch, You've got to keep your mouth shut," Frankie groaned. Filch shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me this was happening!? You're being trafficked! I can't stay silent, you don't deserve this. I have to tell Dumbledore so you can be helped." Filch said angrily. Frankie pulled his arm back, "Please! Filch you can't say anything to him! My parents will kill Adhara, Junie, and me! Please Filch, either keep your mouth shut or I'll be forced to erase your memory." Frankie whispered.

Filch's eyes widened, "You promised! You swore to me that you'd never use magic on me!" He sneered. 

"No, I said I'll never use magic on you unless needed. Don't be putting words in my mouth, come on just promise me you won't say anything to that man." Frankie begged. 

Adhara watched her beg him, Frankie was never the type to beg someone. She was her person, she had her own rules, own obligations. Frankie was independent.

To see her begging Filch to stay quiet was heartbreaking

Filch shook his head, "I will not stand here with this information and not tell someone. I will not let you be treated that way, you need help. I can help you, just let me help you."  
Frankie groaned in annoyance. "No Argus! You won't say anything to Dumbledore."

"I have to. You're just going to have to force me to not," Filch made his way towards the door. Frankie grabbed him, tossing him against the floor. Her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry,"  
Filch froze in fear, "Frankie please—"

"Obliviate," She whispered holding her wand up at him. Filch's eyes closed for a minute. Then, he woke up.

"What's going on?" He glanced at Adhara and Junie. "Frankie, what did I tell you? You aren't allowed any friends in here." He shook his head. "Out, out, out. I'll need to cleanse this room of the smell."

Filch pushed everyone out of the office, leaving them in the hallway.

"I think it worked," Frankie sighed. Adhara rubbed her back, "I'm sorry you had to do that, I could've done it for you. You didn't have to do it yourself." She said with a weak smile. Frankie shook her head, "I had to do it, besides it's for the best, now he won't expose us to Dumbledore." Junie opened his mouth to say something but paused.  
"Don't you want him to know? So he can help you get out of that situation?" He asked. Frankie didn't answer, neither did Adhara.

"I don't know," Adhara whispered. "I'd love to be helped but, something about Dumbledore isn't right. I don't know what it is. He's just—I wouldn't trust him."

Severus Snape then came into view. "Malfoy, Lovegood, Black, why is it that every time I decide to check the halls for missing students, you three are always here?" He sneered. Adhara couldn't help but laugh, "Is something funny Miss Malfoy?" He asked. Adhara shook her head, "No sir, it's just— sorry, you're just really nosy." She giggled. Junie and Frankie gasped silently, watching Snape glare at her. "I don't tend to involve myself in places where I don't belong, although, the smell of muggle herb is very loud and I need to know where it's coming from—"

"Oliver Wood." Frankie blurted out. Adhara's eyes widened, why was she snitching on him.  
Severus raised an eyebrow, "Oliver? Oliver Wood?" He repeated.

"No, Oliver Log— Yes that Oliver Wood." She scoffed. Severus blinked dramatically, "Watch that attitude, Miss Lovegood." He sneered.

Frankie smirked and walked off, "Um where do you think you're going, Frank?" Severus sneered. Frankie looked back insulted. "Boy my name ain't Frank! You're one to talk, who in their right mind names their child Severus?" Frankie laughed. Severus took a deep breath. "You're very brave Miss Lovegood, it's a shame you've cast your bravery on insulting others." He shook his head. Frankie smirked, "I guess that's one thing we've got in common,"

Frankie had gotten detention with Filch for 2 days, she had to clean every tournament trophy by hand with NO magic. She was not pleased one bit. She spent the entire afternoon arguing with Dumbledore on why she shouldn't be cleaning them.

"It isn't fair!" Frankie scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Frankie, you can't disrespect your elders. It's rude and impolite. You're going to spend the next 2 days cleaning the trophies without any magic. And that's final-" Dumbledore said sternly.

"It's cause I'm a female isn't it?" Frankie glared. Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"No, it isn't because you're a girl-"

"That's sexist! Even for you Dumbledore-"

"It's Professor Dumbledore to you-"

"Um okay, old man-"

"Frankie!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, I've got daddy issues-"

"Miss Lovegood I demand you silence yourself."

Frankie barked out a laugh.

"You think I'm going to clean them trophies because I'm a female? Just because I've got a vagina doesn't mean I'm automatically good with chores. I won't clean, you only want me to clean because I'm a female, that's really unfair." Frankie shook her head in disappointment.

"You'll be with Filch."

"Ah never mind, I'll be there by 7!" Frankie hollered before running out of the office. Dumbledore shook his head, he tried to use Legilimency on her but she wasn't letting him in. 

Around dinnertime, Junie and Frankie had been arguing. As always, about who's life was harder. 

"I used to spend days without eating," Junie said. Frankie grinned, "I used to spend nights outside in the winter without any clothes," Junie's eyes widened. "Well- I- I have a dog as a brother," "And I have you as a friend, looks like life gives us strange mates." Junie gasped, "How rude, anyone would be lucky enough to be friends with me." Frankie barked out a laugh.  
"Um, bye, that's why you were starved as a child..." Frankie went on. Adhara couldn't focus on their conversation anymore, she was too overwhelmed with that baby.

Draco. Draco Malfoy. 

Where did he come from? Why was he smiling at her? Why does he seem so familiar? 

Adhara was lost, she felt so out of place. She needed to find out more about this child. Why was she so attached to him?


	16. Chapter 16

October 1985

It was the day before Halloween.

Adhara didn't feel like celebrating, she wanted to go home. She wanted to see Draco. She needed to see him, something inside her was telling her to go get him and run. Something was wrong, everything was wrong.

Frankie and Junie were getting along again, although Frankie and Bill have been having some issues. Bill has started worrying about Junie.  
He was convinced he liked her and she was only leading him on. 

Adhara had accidentally overheard her conversation with him. Bill was spending the night with Frankie in their dorm room, there was no one else there but the three of them.

"Why do you hang around Junie so much?" Bill whispered. Frankie laid on his chest, half-naked.

"What do you mean?" Frankie wondered as she laid her fingers up and down his chest.

"I mean, he's always hanging around you and Adhara. Doesn't he have any guy friends to hang with?" Bill sounded annoyed.

"We are his guy friends, Junie doesn't talk to anyone but me and Adhara. There's no reason why he shouldn't speak to us, he's Junie." Adhara could imagine the smile forming on her face.

Bill scoffed, "I don't have a problem with him talking to Adhara, it's you I'm worried about. I don't want him talking to you anymore, it's so obvious he likes you."

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't. I'm sure he likes Adhara-"

"They're literally like cousins, he likes you." Bill sneered.

"And?" Frankie chuckled awkwardly.

"What do you mean and? If he likes you, he'll try to get with you. I don't like that at all, he needs to keep his distance." Bill was cross with Frankie.

"Ok but I'm not going to stop speaking to him just because you're insecure. You can trust me, I'm not going to cheat on you." Frankie sat up, grabbing her shirt.

"I'm not insecure Frankie. You can't talk to him."

"He's my best friend."

"He likes you, he wants you."

"Why does that matter? Is it so bad that someone else finds me attractive?" Frankie scoffed and began to dress.

"Frankie are you serious? You're mine—"

Frankie barked out a laugh, "Okay, first of all, you do not own me. I am not a bloody object you can pick and choose. I am not yours, you are not mine."

"We're in a relationship," Bill exclaimed. 

"But I am my own person, you don't own me. I'm not yours, romantically I am. Not physically. Learn the difference."

"Just don't hang around him alright?" Bill dressed.

"No, he's my best friend. I'm not going to stop talking to him just because you think he's going to take me away from you." Frankie pulled her pants on.

"Come on Frankie! Listen to me baby, he likes you, he's going to want you for himself. Why are you defending him? It's not like you like him too—"

"And what if I did!? Is it so wrong if I did?!" Frankie blurted out. She gasped softly at what she had said. Bill stared at her in shock.

"You're confused! You don't like him, you love me." He scoffed. 

"You're right, I'm confused alright? I don't even know if I like guys in general!" Frankie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in anger. 

"You're bloody joking!?" Bill fumed.

Adhara felt her head begin to hurt.

Mum! Mommy!" I cried whimpering as I attempted to open the door. I couldn't stand, my body was in pain. I crawled across the hallway floor, sobbing softly—

Adhara winced, why couldn't she remember why she was crying out for her mum? Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud door being slammed shut. Adhara sat up, glancing over at Frankie who stood in shock and heartbreak. 

"Frankie," Adhara whispered, patting her bed motioning for Frankie to lay with her. Frankie sniffled and walked over to her, crawling on her bed. "What happened?" Adhara asked, running her fingers through Frankie's hair. "We're done. I said something he didn't like and he just left." Frankie began to sob quietly. Adhara hummed, rubbing her shoulders, letting her cry it out.   
"You don't need him anyway, you've got two other marvellous people by your side who admire you. We're always going to be here no matter what. It's his loss, anyone would be fortunate to have you." Frankie nodded, "You're right, I'm a bad bitch, I don't need him," She wiped her tears. She stood up and wiped her pants off, "I'm going to find myself someone else, The best way to get over someone, is by getting under someone else." Frankie grinned. 

Adhara's eyes widened, "Um I don't think you should, it's late. Who would be out around this time?" Frankie shrugged. "Maybe Snape, who knows." Adhara let out an utter gasp. "I'm joking. I would never sleep with a teacher- Unless I were failing a class-" 

"Frankie!" Adhara laughed. "Just saying, A girls gotta do what girls gotta do." She giggled. Adhara shook her head. "Tomorrows Halloween, We need some sleep," Frankie raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to do for it? Sneak off and smoke muggle herb?" Adhara nodded hesitantly, "I mean sure, I'm just kind of confused." Frankie looked up at her. "Why?" Adhara shrugged.   
"I feel like my parents are hiding something." Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" 

Adhara thought for a moment. 

"You're good with Occlumency?" Frankie nods. Adhara sighs, "I don't know where to begin,"

"Start at the beginning," Frankie says, resting her head on Adhara's thighs. 

"My mother, she seems so calm. She knows about the pact Voldemort has with my father, you know? Agreeing to breed and have pureblood children. She knows about my father raping me, or maybe she doesn't? I don't- I don't know. She's just so- She seems so clueless, and then Draco-" Frankie's ears perked up. 

"Draco?" She asked curiously. Adhara nods. "Who's Draco?" Frankie asked in disbelief. Adhara's eyes widened, "Exactly! I have no clue who he is, he's just a baby. No more than maybe a month or two. Mum says he's hers, he's my brother, but I don't know. As soon as my eyes laid on that child, something clicked." Adhara explained, thinking hard about any little detail she could've missed. 

"What clicked? Was it sadness? Anger? or Jealousy?" Frankie added. Adhara scoffed, "Why would I be jealous of a baby?" 

"Maybe Narcissa's giving him the love you deserved and wanted when you were younger. She's giving him special treatment because he's male." Frankie had a point. Adhara shook her head, "No, it's not that. It's something else. It felt like anger, anger mixed with guilt. I don't know what I'm feeling guilty over." Frankie's eyes turned red, something that happened every time she was thinking hard. 

"Are you sure Draco is your brother? Maybe he's a cousin, relative, or just someone your mom was babysitting. Unless they kidnapped him-" Adhara felt her anger rise. 

"I don't-" Adhara froze. Her head began to hurt again. 

Flashes of black and white were playing in her head repeatedly. There was screaming, crying, someone was in pain. Adhara felt her insides turn, it was horrible. She could feel her vagina stretch painfully. She closed her thighs tightly, whimpering until the pain vanished. 

"Adhara! Adhara look at me!" Frankie exclaimed, cupping Adhara's face. Adhara felt her eyes water. "You are okay. You are here with me, in Hogwarts, in your Slytherin common room. No one is taking anything away from you." Adhara opened her mouth to speak but paused. 

"What is it?" Frankie asked. 

"When did I say I didn't want something taken from me?" Adhara asked curiously. 

Frankie shrugged, "You froze and closed your eyes. I think you were having a panic attack or maybe some PTSD. You started screaming, begging someone not to take 'him' away from you. You might've been talking about Junie." Frankie sighed, rubbing Adhara's thigh. 

"I- I was?" 

"Yeah, come on, let's get some sleep. You're exhausted." 

Adhara nodded, "Right, exhausted." 

She couldn't sleep. Adhara spent the rest of the night staring up at the ceiling, wondering why she was begging someone not to take him away from her. Who was him? Why was she begging someone? She's never begged anyone for anything. 

Draco. Draco. Draco. 

Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Adhara wondered what he was doing. If he was okay and if Narcissa was feeding him regularly. Why was she so worried about him, she's never heard of him, never spent any time with him. She had no reason to feel so attached to him yet so distant. Everything was confusing her, she was so overwhelmed. What were her parents hiding, there had to have been something. Lucius couldn't just have mastered Occlumency for no reason.

Adhara needed answers and she demanded them now.


End file.
